


A Farmer Meets a Doctor in the Clinic, and Says

by Distracteddiddlin



Series: I Wouldn't Have to go to These Lengths if the Game Just let me use "They" Pronouns [1]
Category: Story of Seasons: Trio of Towns
Genre: ?? mostly comfort, Blushing, Cunnilingus, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lace, NB Farmer, Other, Premature Ejaculation, Sleepy Cuddles, Touchy-Feely, is probably a better tag, tags have been updated to make this look more interesting than it is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-05-28 19:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 33,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15056198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Distracteddiddlin/pseuds/Distracteddiddlin
Summary: I'm bored and crave validation, time to upload my old drabbles of Ford and my farmer





	1. Flushed

As the farmer had grown close to the stoic doctor, they had grown to realize there were parts of him they were privy to, that many others had not witnessed. As they quickly grew close, there were particular ones that they were especially fond of.

Their favorite at the moment, was his blush.

Ford prided himself on being a good doctor. A title that apparently required him to be completely serious, according to the guidelines in his head. These requirements did not include him expressing any particular silliness, levity, or weakness. Most importantly these requirements did not include situations where was prone to flush.

When they'd first begun to grow close, these guidelines were strictly followed. He did not crack jokes. He did not present himself as anything but one-hundred percent competent. And he did not initiate physical contact, whether it be a hug or handshake.

At a certain point, these walls he had built had begun to crumble under the farmer's attention and care. When he took their hand that time in his clinic had signaled the end of him being impartial, and considering them as just a close friend.

When they had begun to court each other proper, these walls began to crumble exponentially faster now. The farmer caught him in their embrace. He cracked a smile at one of the farmer's bad jokes. He started to let his guard down, and be less controlled around them.

The first time the farmer saw him blush, they were in awe. They'd asked Ford if he disliked cooking, and he'd finally admitted he should have the hang of the chemistry of it, but he could not quite grasp why it was that most of his creations were not particularly edible. At his admission, he'd flushed ever so slightly, hiding this with the pretense of adjusting his glasses with a cough.

The farmer had been floored. From that point on they did their best to mentally catalog the few times Ford let his guard down and allowed himself to blush.

A long-standing favorite of theirs, they only earned after their marriage to one another.

Ford had a habit of checking in on their after-dinner plans in a particular fashion. And the farmer had decided to tease him about it, implying his definition of 'productive' was more salacious than his actual intent. His ears took on a pink tinge the farmer had never seen on him before, and they could’ve swore they heard him stutter ever so slightly (though they would pretend they had not, to Ford’s relief).

While he may not have _intended_ for his words to cause their evening to end the way it had, he certainly had no complaints when he finally fell asleep, far less-clothed than normal but more than adequately warm in their embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ford: /Hides his blush behind his hand  
> My Farmer: 'oh I can't Not fuck him'


	2. Family History

Family, was not a topic that Ford would bring up willingly. It was hardly a topic he would even answer questions about willingly. He supposed it was a sign of how much he had grown to trust the farmer, his partner, that he gradually began divulging parts of his history.

It began with the tiny tidbits. That he wasn't in close contact with his parents anymore. They still sent letters on occasion, sure, but neither party made any particular effort to visit the others, nor talk on the phone, nor check in more than once every few years at the best.

Then it graduated to telling them little moments from his past, intended mostly as explanation for the habits and preferences the farmer considered odd.

It had already been a long, weary day when Ford gave his explanation for why he was so preoccupied with cleanliness. He told them about how he can't be comfortable in a room that isn't tidy, and organized. He told them about how it reminded them of when he was a kid. How it reminded him of the time he’d experienced a house fire because his mom wasn't organized, nor particularly inclined towards common sense.

He hadn't entirely meant to offer such a raw and visceral glance into his childhood. He'd slipped up, gotten comfortable, and forgotten that family... was something he never talked about.

The farmer was sympathetic, while at the same time their face betrayed the quiet horror they felt at the implications his singular example had shown them. But to their credit, they did not recoil. They did not treat him as if he were suddenly fragile. Nor did they pry further, or ask if anything else like that had happened in his childhood.

The next glimpse had been worse.

They'd both started to quarrel with each other. He'd become more stressed as time went on. The changing season meaning more illnesses, which meant more appointments, more house-calls, and more time spent making medicines to treat them. To make matters worse he'd taken on a particularly quarrelsome academic paper as a favor to an old friend, and the research had not gone as well as he'd hoped, and the deadlines had begun to bore down on him.

The farmer to their credit, had borne the brunt of his down-spiraling mood as best they could, but they too had worries of their own at the time. Earning their father's approval. Keeping the livestock happy and healthy. Taking care of all these aspects of farm life, while maintaining relationships with their friends, with only 24 hours in the day to do it all.

Despite their busy schedules, they still did their best to spend time together.

The occasional lunch.

A walk at sunset.

Dinner at the restaurant.

He'd expressed his disinterest in liquor several times prior, but the farmer had grown curious. It seemed to them that it was more that simple health concerns that repelled him from it, particularly since he was so disapproving of them partaking as well. Finally, they could take it no longer, they asked. They asked, and did not let it drop at first. They prodded, verging on prying, not knowing if it were curiosity and desire to actually understand it or if they were merely tired and wanted to press his buttons.

His patience eventually ran out. He snapped. He tried to get them to leave the topic alone. He prodded back, and made an off-color comment about their own relationship at the moment with their father. He went silent. He got up, and retreated to his upstairs office.

The clinic was silent the rest of the night. The farmer waited ten minutes to see if he would return, before getting up, and returning to their farm.

It was a week before they saw each other again. Going to great lengths to avoid each other all the while. Until finally it was _unavoidable_. The farmer slipped up. They'd been working overtime, trying to prepare for the upcoming season change, the harvest festival and animal show all at once. But even _their_ stamina had had its limits. They'd passed out on the way back to their farm, fallen on a rock and dislocated their shoulder as a result, and were brought to the clinic.

It hadn't exactly been a secret that they had had a fight, whether a person was from town or not, so no one was exactly particularly interested in lingering for long when they'd dropped the farmer at Ford's door. Or more accurately, left them in the clinic waiting room before making their own escape.

Ford tried to remain neutral as he did his job, but neither party made this particularly easy to do. Both were short with each other, the farmer refusing to talk beyond terse answers to his questions as to how they injured themselves, and Ford making no attempt to further the conversation as he patched them up.

Eventually, the tension grew too great, and while Ford’s back was turned to organize his medical supplies, the farmer broke first.

“ _I’m sorry_ ” they whispered “I just- …I can’t take being like this anymore. I’m _sorry_ for prying so much before, I just…. I just want to be able to talk to you again…”

The doctor’s stomach lurched in an excessively uncomfortable fashion in response to their words, his hands gripping the counter momentarily, as he struggled to maintain his composure and reply.

“…..I don’t seem to recall you ever being the one truly at fault during our last… conversation.” He eventually managed to murmur in response. His worries that they noticed his shaky breathing as he worked out what he was going to say next, were forgotten as soon as he turned to face the farmer once more.

They were avoiding meeting his eye, swearing under their breath and telling him not to look at them as they hurriedly dabbed at their watering eyes, sniffling quietly as they tried to wipe away their tears.

His words died in his throat at the sight for several painfully long moments, before he came back to his senses and scrambled to offer some tissues. The farmer took them with another meek apology, dabbing at their eyes as their face blushed deep crimson out to their ears.

Ford stood awkwardly near them for an uncomfortably long time as they wiped their eyes, unsure what to do, before finally sitting next to them, absently wringing his hands for several more long, awkward moments. Eventually, he cleared his throat. “…as I was saying.. it’s… not _your_ fault. I- …should not have responded that way to your questions.” He let out a shaky sigh as he carefully planned out his next words. “I was weary… and irritated, but that does not make my comments acceptable, especially regarding your family.”

The farmer quietly observed him as he talked, their own, non-bandaged hand kneading at the fabric of their clothes as they listened. When he stuttered, uncharacteristic for himself, as he tried to divulge more about his own family, their hand slowly found its way to his.

They squeezed his hand gently, offering him a weak smile when his eyes snapped up to meet theirs, before responding “It’s okay, you don’t need to. You don’t… have to bring up any old pains to make things right with me.”

He flushed, breaking eye-contact and covering his mouth momentarily with his other hand. “I…… still want to apologize for this… I’m not- …very skilled with these sorts of things still.” Hesitantly, he gave a gentle squeeze back before continuing “I’m….. sorry for how I responded, but I’d consider myself deeper in your debt if you would continue to be patient with me as I learn.”

The farmer shook their head with a smile, which only widened at the surprised look he gave them when they cupped his cheek with their hand. “Didn’t ever really cross my mind to do anything contrary to that, Ford.”

 

* * *

 

The actual worse glimpse into his younger days didn’t properly happen until some time afterwards. It was a rainy afternoon spent in each other’s arms, after exhausting all other avenues of conversation. He steeled his nerves, and decided to let them further in. He told them what he’d seen alcohol do to his parents, and how they treated each other, and himself as a result. How he’d had to become a parent towards his own parents as a child. He acknowledged that alcohol was not the _sole_ factor that caused his parents to act that way, but the substance still made him uncomfortable.

 As the farmer’s fingers carded mindlessly through his hair, patiently listening to his concerns, he quietly murmured, nearly too quiet to hear, “… _I **am** my parents’ child… what if I have the same weaknesses?_ ”

Their hands stilled against him for a tense moment, and Ford could feel himself stiffen up with mortified dread, an apology for something, anything, _everything_ poised at the tip of his tongue.

Their hands trailed down from where they had been tangled in his hair, softly tracing over his cheekbones before sliding over his shoulders, as they silently drew him near. “If it’s any consolation” they whispered into their embrace “I don’t think that’s possible.”

Ford let out a stuttering breath that he wasn’t aware he’d been holding, as he clutched at their back in return, his fingers trembling faintly against their shirt. “….You are aware that you have no proof to speak of regarding this….” He absently murmured after some time.

They chuckled as they rubbed slow, calming circles over his shoulder blades, like one would do to soothe a child, though it would greatly pain him to ever admit how this soothed his nerves just as well. “You’re right, I just have baseless conjecture and irrelevant facts.” They gently teased. “Like how you err so far on the side of self-restraint you thought _kissing_ before being engaged was lewd behavior.”

Ford scowled slightly at this remark, “dear…”

The farmer smirked at him, squeezing him fondly in their embrace, “… _Just trust me when I say I believe in you, Ford_.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the part where you realize I don't know how to end drabbles


	3. Until

There were many things, he realized, that he had never seen the point of. He had never seen the point of, until the farmer that is.

He didn’t understand the point of relationships, until they made a habit of visiting him, and gifting useful herbs when they did. Until the farmer made a habit of chatting with him when they dropped by every day. Until they engaged him in deeper conversation than he’d been prepared for, their cleverness much sharper than he’d initially given credit for. Suddenly he found himself missing their presence when they were absent, and grew impatient for their next conversation. Sooner still, he felt he was no longer so against the idea of being in a relationship.

He never saw the point of the town’s courtship rituals, until the farmer. Until the farmer collapsed in the center of town one sweltering afternoon, and shyly asked to hold his hand so they could fall back to sleep after they regained consciousness in his clinic, and he found he could not shake them from his thoughts so easily. Until the farmer smiled at him after they won the harvest festival, and the temperature of his face rose so fast he excused himself immediately, worried he’d suddenly gotten heatstroke on the coldest day of fall. Until he realized that feeling that had begun to stir deep in his chest when he thought of them was fondness.

Until one day they’d greeted him after work and he’d swallowed his fear and asked them to take a walk with him to a nearby vista. Until he’d confessed it all, how important they’d become, his preoccupation with them, and his confusion with it all. If he wasn’t the studious doctor he was, he would’ve swore he felt his blood turn into literal ice in his veins when he had finished and he asked for their answer, and realized he’d forgotten the necklace. It was the one most integral part of local courtship traditions, symbolizing the couple’s commitment to one another, the monetary cost of it further symbolizing the seriousness of the offer. And that furthermore he could not afford it anytime soon as well. His mind had already leapt to the surely logical conclusion where they laughed and turned him down, when they meekly reached into their bag, and drew out the somewhat-tangled pendant and offered it to him with an embarrassed giggle.

He hadn’t seen the point of many of the town events, either requiring participants to waste energy running around collecting trinkets, or giving unhealthy confections to one another as a show of affection. Until the farmer was there by his side as well, covered in sweat and still panting the same as he but smiling so proudly when Megan announced their team had won the egg hunt. Until the farmer came by and he bashfully gave them the fudge he’d ordered from the local restaurant, and they in turn gifted him with homemade cookies that somehow smelled and looked good enough he was truly interested in consuming them, despite their large amounts of sugar and fat, and the lack of vitamins and nutrients contained therein.

Observing his parents growing up, he had never seen the point of marriage, or love in general. Until the farmer came into his life and refused to leave despite social awkwardness, failures in medical experiments, and emotional ignorance. Until he realized they didn’t hate him for not understanding so many romantic social cues. Until they dropped by on his birthday, and made him his favorites for dinner after work, and insisted on cleaning it all up, and he realized he wanted to give the same level of affection back to them, that he wanted to be in their life and he wanted them in his. Until three days later when they approached him after work he nervously asked them to the same vista they had been to several times by then. Until he put it all out in the open and felt a familiar chill when he remembered he didn’t have the ring that was traditional for the town as he waited for their reply. Until they teared up with a smile and shyly drew out the small ring they’d been concealing behind their back and offered it to him. Until he lost his sense of propriety in the moment and rushed forward to embrace them, laughter bursting forth as he realized how silly he must’ve looked.

Until the day the entire town was lined up and he felt an irrational fear about having to walk past all his neighbors, and the parents and sibling of his future spouse. Until this fear disappeared in an instant and was replaced by awe and general nervousness as the farmer took their place by his side and they began to walk down the aisle. Until after the ceremony and he stepped over the threshold of his new residence, of _their_ home, and it hit him that this was reality.

He never really “got” what was so important or fascinating about sex. He was educated on it, knew how to do so safely, and what was fact and what was misinformation. He even engaged in self-pleasure from time to time, on the rare occasion the urge hit him and he found it would be easier to sate it rather than ignore it until it dissipated. But he never really paid much attention to the thought of having sex with another person. Until the farmer came into his life. Until the farmer came into his unconscious dreams. Until the farmer came _in_ his unconscious dreams. Until _he_ came in these dreams, and woke up far more uncomfortable than he had for as long as he could recall. Until he found those urges came more often than they had before, and often in relation to thoughts of the farmer. This included one memorable incident following an accidental ingestion of an experimental drug that made to make it easier to share one’s true feelings; that also made several other things happen more easily, though thankfully this was after they had ended their embrace and left for the night.

Until they were bound in matrimony and resided in the same house. Until he’d made the leap and allowed himself to be disrobed as he did the same for them, and they had laughed not at the sight of him, but with joy at the trust they shared. Until they laid in the afterglow for a while, and his heart swelled in thanks when they indulged him and his need to clean so soon afterwards. Until the nights afterward, when after finishing dinner he’d asked if they were done working for the day, stating that he wanted to spend their time together productively, blushing and denying the implications they drew from it, but quietly unopposed to the idea every time.

But one thing he was sure he would _never_ understand, was lace. To him it served no purpose, no function beyond aesthetics. He could understand it added flair and sophistication to certain outfits, that it added cultural value if one possessed much of it, but he did not understand why it fascinated people otherwise.

Until the farmer told him there was something that had arrived that they wanted to show him after he returned from work one rainy day. Until he’d returned to a home where the fire was stoked enough to chase out the chill he’d absorbed on the walk back. Until he returned to a home where the farmer greeted him in only lace, that he began to understand the appeal. Until they’d brought his hand beneath the lace. Until they’d allowed him to finally remove the lace, and reach what lay beneath.

Until he’d been coaxed to try different things, to try _on_ different things, to wear them himself, did he begin to truly understand the appreciation of lace. He began to appreciate it so much, one day the farmer gifted him with some of his own. His face was alight as they teased that they were beginning to think he’s spent more time in their set than they had, but still gave his thanks, warmth blossoming in his chest at the gift they’d given him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.3k+ words to put Ford in lacy underthings, gg me  
> also shoutout to past me for writing the sentence 'He never really “got” what was so important or fascinating about sex' and not losing my shit the entire time, because I sure as hell am Now


	4. Enthralled

The days where they both had time to spare were few and far between, though they always took what little time aside they could in the comfort of each other. But it made the days they did all the more special to each other. Some days they spent their time catching up with each other, having the long conversations they could only manage in abridged fashion during mealtimes on normal days. Some days they spent it assisting each other with chores, the farmer cleaning equipment and helping measure ingredients, and Ford helping check the animals, and trimming back errant plant life from the upper garden. And then some days they spent their time unwinding, finding their solace in one another and their touch.

While he could rarely if ever find the courage to admit it out loud, Ford was fascinated by the farmer. Where normally he avoided contact, going so far as to wear gloves throughout the day to avoid touching others, he could not say the same with the farmer. The farmer seemed to live off of touch, and brought this same compulsion out of Ford as well. Entire afternoons were lost to this, absent touches stroking up and down each other, sometimes teasing, sometimes to soothe, and sometimes to excite.

Ford did not have any issues with how his body looked, though he would admit, he had gained some softness here and there at the insistence of the farmer, for “insurance”. Yet he could not help but be entranced by their musculature. His fingers could often be found stroking down the curve of their shoulder, to the dip of their elbow, out to their fingertips, accompanied with an absent hum as he did so. If not there, then they could be found idly tracing up the farmer’s side, sliding over the faint curve of their stomach before roaming near their chest when Ford was feeling bolder.

But what really drew in Ford, were the farmer’s freckles. The farmer joked that they had hypnotic powers, what with the way he seemed to become lost in them. But it didn’t appear to be that far off from the truth, he by now had spent countless hours enthralled by them, memorizing the patterns on their shoulders, their face, hips, and arms. Was it pictures? Words, phrases, sentences? Some lost secret to life itself?  What he saw in these patterns was known to him and him alone, but it was enough to keep him occupied tracing these patterns over their skin, over and over through many an afternoon and night, shadows growing longer as the sun slipped past the horizon before his ministrations were finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Freckles... are Good


	5. Run

Ford was not a fan of running.

This wasn’t to say that he didn’t believe people should engage in vigorous exercise from time to time, but he never saw a point in _him_ doing so. He had other ways of getting his daily exercise without the…. sweatiness factor, or looking so foolish. Not to mention he always carefully and precisely calculated how much time he needed to reach his destination, so he had no need for rushing about to meet appointments. However, as is with most things in life, there can be…. _exceptions_. Which was something Ford had begun to realize he’d been making in his life more and more when it came to the farmer.

It was one of the first times they ate together in public after starting their relationship. They had stepped into the Garden Grill for a meal and had _immediately_ become a topic of interest for Miranda and Brad, to the chagrin of the new couple. They had wanted to know all the specifics and mushy romantic details. It hadn’t taken long for the farmer to become frustrated and leave the restaurant.

Their departure was such a surprise it took everyone off-guard, and Ford was no exception. So startled by their sudden and speedy departure, it took Ford a minute to gather his wits and rush off after them. But, as soon as he found himself outside, he was lost. He could not see them anywhere and had _no_ idea where they could have gone to.

He started to sprint down to the town’s exit before he stopped himself. ‘No, no’ he thought to himself ‘they wouldn’t go this way, they’d rather not run into anyone else right now.’ Next, he rushed to his clinic, and was disappointed in himself to find it empty, they weren’t there either. ‘ _No_ , not here either, that’s the next place Brad and Miranda would go to apologize and they don’t want to be found right now, come on, _where could they have gone?-_ ‘ He jerked as it hit him, **_the vista_**.

Ford rushed out of his clinic, up the short stairs to the top level of town, past the shops, and up the winding dirt trail behind the town and up the mountain. He was distantly aware that he _must’ve_ looked ridiculous, but all that mattered to him in that moment was finding the farmer.

His lungs burned, he felt sweat prickling at his brow, and his legs ached as he sprinted up the trail and he was _certain_ he’d regret it later, but still he ran on. The scenery sped by faster than he’d considered possible, and had he been thinking straight he probably would’ve started theorizing about stress responses and beyond-human feats.

 _Finally_ he reached the top and was utterly _relieved_ to see the farmer, as startled as they were to see him in such a state, the upset from earlier still plain to see on their face as well. “Dear! There you are…” He panted, completely out of breath from his race up the trail. It took him a few minutes of gulping down air before he was able to continue his thoughts, taking a grateful seat next to the farmer on a nearby rock when they beckoned him over. “ _I’ve been looking all over for you_. I wasn’t expecting you to run off like that.” He paused for a moment, taking off his glasses and wiping off an imaginary smudge as an excuse for something to do. “Well, no. I think I can guess why you left.” He sighed, putting his glasses back on and meeting the farmer’s eye. “First, there is something you should understand: What I said in the restaurant was the truth-“

“I **_know_** that, Ford.” The farmer grimaced, playing with their sleeve as they looked down at their shoes. “That- that wasn’t why I ran off…” They mumbled after a while, still refusing to meet his gaze again. They sat in silence for a few moments, a distant crow cawing the only thing to break the silence before the farmer spoke. “I just, I’ve been through a lot of scrutiny in my life, for who I’ve been with, who I _am_. And it was that same questioning all over again in a new town and I just, couldn’t stay in that room and hear it anymore. _I’m sorry Ford_ , I shouldn’t have left like that and made you have to run around so much.”

He sighed, considering his next words carefully “Well, I would’ve preferred you _not_ running away, but, I can understand your reluctance to sit through it. But dear, as unfortunate as it is I do not think that will be the last time we get asked questions like that, though it is _my fault_ , not yours.” The farmer let out a frustrated sigh, but nodded, staring at the ground in front of them.

They sat in silence for a while at this, Ford taking the chance to finally look around himself at the scenic vista where they sat. After a few minutes he chuckled quietly to himself “You know, I think the last time I took the time to stop and enjoy the scenery like this was back when I was a teenager.” He smiled so slightly as he met the farmer’s eye again as he continued “Dear. My _whole life_ , I have always known I was meant to be a doctor. I poured all my time and energy into my studies to achieve that.” His smile became a small frown as he looked down at himself “It was a life far removed from romance or flights of fancy. I haven’t loved before, so I have little experiences to draw from.” He trailed off.

“…Which is why everyone has so many questions about us.” The farmer eventually finished, meeting his eye with a small, shy smile when he looked at them.

His lips tightened as he glanced away, before muttering “Yes. I suppose I am a bit of an oddity to others, a ‘weirdo’ you might say.” He looked out over the vista as he continued “I have long been called that by everyone around me. It doesn’t bother me anymore.”

The farmer looked at him for a long minute, before standing up and brushing the dirt off their clothes “Well I guess that might be one of the reasons I like you.” They offered him their hand, interrupting his remark, and following up with “You’re always coming up with solutions and ideas I don’t think _anyone else_ would be able to come up with in a million years, you have such a unique perspective to everything around you.” They smiled as they said this, fondness radiating out of every part of them.

Ford was stunned silent for a minute at this, taking their hand and accepting their help standing back up as he mulled their words. “I, thank you, I’m.. happy, no, _glad_ you think so.” Ford found himself caught staring back into their smiling eyes, a fond smile tugging at the edges of his lips as well. But eventually he snapped out of it, and he coughed in embarrassment as he added “And I’m glad to see that this misunderstanding has been resolved, then.” Ford paused, looking up at the sky. “It’s getting quite dark out though. Let’s head back for tonight, hmm?”

They smiled at this, dropping his hand, before moving to support Ford against themselves.

Ford paused, silent before murmuring with no small amount of embarrassment. “…Erm. How did you know my knees were about to go out?”

The farmer giggled, shaking their head as they moved to let him lean on them more easily, their arm wrapped around his back. “I have _never_ seen you move that fast before, much less up an incline.”

He blushed, fidgeting in shame “I’m sorry. I do _try_ to get an appropriate amount of exercise every day… _But I never imagined that I would need to run full speed up a mountainside at my age_.”

The farmer flushed as well at this remark, scratching the back of their neck in embarrassment “…Sorry, again..” they murmured as they began to go back down the mountain together.

Ford was quiet for a few minutes, before piping up “You know, it’s a personal policy of mine to never rush anywhere like a fool or work up a sweat… But whenever you’re involved, it seems all of that goes right out the window.”

The farmer flushed even more at this, but was smiling again. “Ford, you can’t just **say** things like that, Mr. ‘ _I have **never** touched a romance novel in my life_ ’.”

“What?”

They rolled their eyes, adjusting their hold on him as they walked “…It’s nothing Ford, don’t worry about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally I think my farmer would've just bridal-carried Ford back into town because: 1. he looks like he weighs 110lbs soaking wet, 2. my farmer routinely carries 500lbs of rocks around for fun, and 3. it would be cute as hell  
> unfortunately I am bad at writing that so alas


	6. Nuzzle

Of the ways you could describe Ford, off the top of your head you might come up with “serious” or “restrained.” “Extremely concerned with being a professional and highly-respected doctor” would inevitably grace the list somewhere down the line. But “affectionate” is not one that many would include.

Jay, the new farmer, had quickly become one of Ford’s closest friends. They knew it was unusual to become so close so fast, but Jay certainly had no complaints. And it was with this same speed that their friendship became a more… romantic relationship. It was during these changes, that the farmer came to be surprised by the local doctor.

It was not the incredible experiments or medicines he managed to develop. It was not even the elephant dung tea he was so proud of that startled the farmer. But rather it was how affectionate he could become when the mood struck him.

The closest you could get to describing it, would be comparing him to the flipping of a switch. One moment he'd be the stoic doctor with whom the towns were intensely familiar with. The next, the mood would take him and you would find him nowhere but at Jay’s side, his hands lightly caressing whatever spot of flesh struck his fancy, flowery compliments spouting from his lips whenever he found he could not keep them solely in his thoughts.

The first time he showed Jay affection in public, you would have thought Ford had been caught with his pants down in the town square, what with the way Wayne and Brad teased him afterwards, rather than him having merely kissed the farmer’s hand as it had actually happened. And by the time he had escalated to a fond kiss in reward for winning contests, his friends had moved on to responding with exaggerated eye-rolls, and the occasional hoot when they particularly wanted to get beneath his skin.

While startled at the affection he grew to display in public, this was not the most alarming discovery Jay felt they had made about him. This, they had felt, was a better description of the discovery they had made when they slept together.

That Ford was a  _ cuddler _ .

Jay had awoken on their first morning together absolutely  _ smothered _ in blankets and gangly limbs. They had assumed they would be lucky to find Ford even within a foot of them in the morning, having pointedly settled into bed at a distance and on his back the night before. Needless to say this startled them greatly when they first tried to draw themself from the bed when they first awoke and found they could not move.

Gingerly they somehow managed to turn themself in his grasp to face him, cautiously peeking to see if he was still sleeping. His face was the most serene they'd ever seen it, a flicker of something flashing across his face as he mumbled in his sleep, trying to convince someone they were perfect. Whether his words were for himself or another, Jay has never quite been sure of. His chest rose and fell against them as he held them tightly to himself, their face pressed into the crook of his neck.

Jay found themself frozen in awe at the sight before themself, not wanting to ruin the moment. They found themself holding their breath in anticipation when he suddenly shifted and stretched against them, worried they had woken him up. But, rather than drawing away and waking up like they had feared, he instead curled around them more, drawing his arms around them warmly.

Jay’s heart already felt fit to burst when they realized he was nuzzling into their forehead in his sleep. His warm breath tickled their hair as he slept.

Unfortunately as is true with most things, the moment couldn't last forever.

Eventually Ford began to stir in earnest, yawning widely as he  _ slowly _ regained consciousness. And all too soon Jay found his warm arms pulling away from their gentle embrace, a sheepish, mumbled apology falling from his lips as he regained his senses. 

The pout on their face may have been more evident than they'd intended when Jay met his eyes, if the dry gulp that escaped him was any indication. Wordlessly they reached towards him to embrace him again, nuzzling their face into his chest. “ _...Just five more minutes Ford…. _ ” they murmured, smiling to themself at the shiver it drew from him.

“...Only because you need to be getting more rest in general” He eventually acquiesced, encircling them in his arms once more.

It may have been only a quiet secret between the two of them that he could be such an avid cuddler, but it was one Jay was happy to be keeper of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: 'i don't think i give Ford the depth of character he deserves'  
> Brain: 'What if he was a cuddler?'  
> Me: 'B r i l l i a n t'


	7. Intoxication

It had been two months since their wedding, and they had yet to _"consummate"_ their relationship. They were taking their morning more slowly than usual, having a leisurely breakfast as they talked.

“...How nosy have people gotten with _you_ about ‘us’?” Jay asked eventually, looking up at Ford through the steam wafting off his morning tea as he sipped.

He paused, setting his cup down as he cautiously met their gaze. “....’Nosy’ in what way?”

They glanced down at their plate, biting their lip momentarily before meeting his eye again. “Miranda asked how I was enjoying myself ‘in bed’ with you so far.”

He paused, confusion flashing over his face momentarily at their reply. “...Well that's an… unusual question.” he murmured, taking another sip.

The farmer squinted back at him, equally confused at his response before they realized they needed to clarify. “Ford, she was asking if I was having a good time with you _sexually_.”

He gagged on his tea, momentarily choking as he inhaled it on accident. He took the napkin Jay offered with a nod of thanks as he coughed the offending liquid back up, eyes watering as his breathing eventually calmed.

“I er, well, I” he stammered “I can't say I've… noticed such questions, but I tend to dismiss the more irrelevant ones- ...What.. what did you tell her?”

The farmer flushed, fiddling with their sleeve as they replied “...I just told her that was too personal for me and I wasn't comfortable talking about my sex life with her.”

He nodded silently, relieved at their response. His fingers tapped nervously at his mug after a moment. “We haven't talked about it yet, have we?” he mumbled after a while.

“No… No, we haven't… I was mostly waiting for you to bring it up at some point, I didn't want to… force the issue..” Jay replied, still fiddling with the fabric.

“...Would you, erm, _like to_?” He asked.

Jay startled in their seat, surprised by his relative bluntness, their cheeks tinted a light pink with blush. “I'm not going to lie… the thought has occurred to me a few times” Jay mumbled, suddenly shy about broaching the topic they'd brought up in the first place.

“Tonight. Would you, um?” He started to mumble, letting himself be overtaken by impulse for once.

“Tonight?”

Wordlessly he took their hand, squeezing fondly. “You don't have many crops to worry about right now, and tomorrow's my day off…” he continued, barely able to murmur the words without tripping over them as his tongue suddenly grew heavy in his mouth out of nervousness.

They regarded his words carefully for a moment, cheeks still flushed in embarrassment, albeit excited now. “Wouldn't it make more sense to come back to the farm? Unless you'd rather come home to the farm the next day on your day off, and go back to your clinic the next day?”

He tensed at their logical argument, a nervous sweat prickling at the back of his neck.

“....Or would you feel more comfortable in your place?” They asked gently, noticing how he'd stiffened in their grasp.

“..... Yes” he murmured, hiding his blush under the pretense of adjusting his glasses like usual.

“Would around 5:30 work for you?”

He met their eye again, and smiled fondly, with much more confidence than he felt in return at their own shy smile. “That sounds perfect.”

* * *

Despite his maturity stemming from age, as well as a deep sense of professionalism, Ford was unable to focus on _anything_ but their promised activity that night. He was silently glad he'd had no appointments scheduled that day, and that his clinic was eerily unoccupied by drop-ins that afternoon, for there was no one else to see what a mess he was. He found himself unable to focus on anything for longer than a minute before vague anxious thoughts creeped upon him. Thoughts about what Jay expected tonight, from him, and would he be able to meet them. His evening experiments went about as well as expected, between losing his train of thought in the middle of recording results, or spacing out in the middle of mixing his concoctions.

Eventually his mounting anxiety drove him to take... desperate measures.

He did what he considered _unthinkable_ to try to quell his anxiety. He'd opened an untouched bottle of lemon wine he'd received as a gift some year prior and downed not one drink, but _two_ in the hopes of settling his buzzing nerves. A logical voice in the back of his mind tried to remind him that this was neither a solution, nor an effective stop-gap measure, but was drowned out by buzzing insecurity, and a sudden wave of regret as he filled and drained his glass, that did not quell as he repeated the motion a second time.

Almost immediately he set the glass and bottle down, regarding himself in quiet disgust as he started to fog up. He was disgusted at his reaction to his own offer of intimacy. He was disgusted at his attempt at a solution. And he was _especially_ disgusted that he'd actually found the taste of it pleasing.

The quiet, logical voice in the back of his head informed him there was _no_ **_possible_ ** _way_ for him to already be affected by the wine, but still he paid it no mind, already moving onto the next pressing issue now facing him: behaving normally when Jay arrived. He swore he already felt the effects set in further, his mind growing fuzzy as his limbs grew heavier, growing clumsy as his cheeks grew warmed with blush.

As if on some ironic cue, he heard the chiming of the bell on the downstairs front door, signalling their arrival.

The smiling face of the farmer soon greeted him, giggling playfully as they entered his second floor residence, small bag in tow. “How was work today Ford? Anything interesting happen?” they asked him as they set down their things before walking over, assuming his flushed complexion was thanks to their arrival.

“Mm it was… Average..” he mumbled, his mind scrambling through the haze to seem normal and nonchalant.

“Just average? Well… Maybe I can help do something about that.” Jay teased, stepping closer.

Their fingers brushed down his jawline fondly, his adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed loudly at the sensation. His anxiety and self-doubts reached a fever-pitch as they sidled up next to him, taking his hand fondly in their own.

“I love you dear-” Jay softly murmured to him, as they leaned closer, their breath tickling his lips.

“This is a mistake!” he squeaked out, unable to keep himself quiet any longer.

Jay stilled immediately, pulling back softly to give him more space “Ford…. It’s, it’s okay, alright? We don't have to do this if it's making you uncomfortable-” Jay tried to soothe, backing up further.

He nervously gestured to the table next to them, bottle in sight as he continued “I had, erm, had several drinks to try to calm down and, and now I'm inebriated and we really _shouldn't_ ” he blurted out with a slight slur, unable to keep himself quiet.

The room fell silent at his admission, Ford grimacing in intoxication and shame as the farmer quietly regarded him.

“Oh Ford….” Jay murmured, smiling softly at him. “Thank you for telling me, I _don’t_ want to do this when you're uncomfortable, and **_especially_ ** not if your judgment is impaired, okay?-” they moved to look at the opened wine bottle he'd indicated, going quiet suddenly when they saw the label.

He tensed up further as they stayed silent, a pregnant pause stretching out between them as they looked at the bottle. “...Dear?”

Jay’s eyes darted up to meet his for a moment before looking away again, which did nothing to soothe his nerves. “I am…. _trying_ to think up the gentlest way to say this…” They eventually murmured. “You got this as a gift, right? And you took it as a mean spirited gag but kept it and thought nothing more of it, right?”

“...Yes?” he answered, looking at them with no small amount of suspicion though through a fog still.

“Sweetheart….. this is non-alcoholic wine”

“...... **_What?_ ** ”

“I recognize the brand, see? Right here on the label: ‘non-alcoholic’.” They picked up the offending bottle and pointed to the label, the small annotation that he'd missed after all this time, staring him in the face.

The redness in his cheeks from his assumed intoxication spread throughout the rest of his face, stretching out to his ears and neck, trembling softly as the reality set in.

“Oh Ford, honey, it's okay” the farmer said, trying to soothe him once again. Wordlessly they cupped his heated cheek with their palm, going on tiptoes to brush some errant hair from his face with the other. “You know as well as I do that placebos can be very effective when we think they will be. It's _okay_.”

“I….. Must look _pretty foolish right now_.” He whispered, mortified to feel the prickling sensation of tears welling up in his eyes.

“Oh _Ford_ …” Jay murmured, reaching up to gently wipe his eyes before taking his gloved hands in theirs, playing with the cuffs as they did “...I wish I knew how you did it…”

“...Look like an imbecile?” He mumbled, scowling at himself, and his actions that afternoon.

They simply rolled their eyes, and gave his wrist a soft kiss, their lips brushing the faint sliver of exposed flesh they found there. “How you make me fall in love with you a little more each day.”

Ford shivered embarrassingly hard at the sensation, still feeling mortified at himself, but less nervous than before. “I’m sorry.”

Jay rolled their eyes, and kissed his wrist softly once more, eliciting another, equally pronounced shiver. “I’m sorry for putting so much pressure on you today, I hadn’t brought it up before because I was nervous… but I wasn’t thinking about what _your_ feelings were.”

His breathing slowed as their touch and words soothed his nerves further, an absent hum escaping his lips as he took a hand and cupped Jay’s cheek with care. “I’m sorry for overreacting.”

They leaned into his hand, huffing in quiet admonishment at his apology, kissing his wrist again. “And I’m sorry for making you feel like your feelings weren’t valid.”

His eyelids fluttered shut at their last kiss, the last of his nervousness seeping away quietly, mimicking their admonishing huff as he leaned down. “I’m sorry..” He whispered as his lips met theirs.

The farmer sighed quietly into the kiss as they both hummed with a silent, unspoken energy, their arms entwining around each other as they unconsciously embraced each other.

Jay pulled back sooner, amusement glittering in their eyes as they playfully scolded him. “... _Ford_..”

“ _I’m sorry_ ” he automatically blurted out “Should we not, did... you not..-”

He was shushed by a playful finger pressed against his lips, and was met with a fond, and caring smile as they gazed up at him. “Let's just… cuddle on the bed for a while, and work our way from there… about what we _both_ want… and what we’re both able to do…” they murmured.

His words finally failed him as his mouth went dry, opting to simply reply with a silent, albeit very enthusiastic, nod. Taking the farmer’s offered hand, he followed them to his bedroom, still thrumming with a quiet anxious energy, but thankful to know they were both on the same page in this regards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact, it took me Several days to remember the word "placebo" because I refused to look it up when I wrote this  
> ~*the more you know*~


	8. Meaning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Oh /god/ the rating got updated to explicit, here comes the sex'  
> oh  
> wait

The front door to their cottage creaked loudly as the farmer walked in, the sun having already set long ago on that Fall day. Ford rose from his seat in the living room to greet them, discarding his thesis on the coffee table as he met them in the doorway. “Welcome home dear- ….You’re sweaty.”

Jay snorted, closing the door behind them, setting their bag on the nearby chest. “Yeah, that tends to happen when you farm on a warm day.” They replied, a teasing smile spreading on their face as they spoke.

He shook his head gently at their playful tone, choosing his next words carefully. “You… would probably like to take a bath now, right?” He asked.

Jay giggled, amused at his subtle suggestion of ‘go please take a bath you smell’. They shrugged off their jacket, discarding it in the wash basket for tomorrow's laundry as they walked to the bathroom. “Hmm, I think I will; yes Ford…” they murmured, more to themselves than anything. They paused after entering, and leaned out of the doorway for a moment. “Would you mind joining me? I wouldn’t mind a...  _ helping hand, Ford _ …” They blinked slowly at him, a coy smile on their face.

Ford stared at them, visibly confused “...Dear, did you injure yourself somehow?”

“Hmmmm, ...no.”

“...Then you should be able to bathe without my assistance.” He replied, picking up his discarded thesis again.

Jay rolled their eyes and giggled, before they shut the bathroom door behind them, leaving Ford more confused than before.

It wasn’t until several hours later at the end of dinner, the moment he’d just barely finished eating, that it finally hit him. “It was sex, wasn’t it. You were proposing sex earlier, when you asked for help bathing, weren’t you?”

Jay couldn’t help but let out a giggly snort at his demeanour as he asked this, which only deepened the dour frown on his face “...Well… I was mostly thinking of heavy petting... with, with the possibility of sex afterwards. I’d… assumed you wouldn’t be interested in bathtub sex anyways, so..” They eventually murmured, stumbling some over their words.

Ford groaned at their confirmation, hiding his face in his hands in embarrassed frustration.

“ _ Dear _ , look at it this way… You figured it out yourself this time! And you didn’t even need a hint.”

“ _ I shouldn't need hints in the first place! _ ” he hissed out, immediately wincing at his own harsh tone. “It's….  _ Humiliating _ … to keep missing the meaning like this.”

Jay deflated, then softened at his words, tracing his jaw with a soothing hum as they moved to clear the table, quiet in thought. They were in the process of drying the dishes, when they spoke up again. “It's true though, that you've improved.”

He frowned, staring down at his papers but not truly paying attention to them. “Do you… erm, wish I was more ‘normal’?”

Jay paused, caught off-guard by his question and unsure of what to say. They turned to face him, and were met by the sight of the doctor hiding his face behind the papers, his shoulders beginning to slouch in an uncharacteristically dejected slump. “Do I?.....Er, never? What, er, what….. sort of question is that, dear?”

His grip on the papers tightened momentarily before he sighed and set them down. “It's, er, it's got to be a burden… me being like this…” He muttered, not meeting their eye.

The farmer continued to stare, confusion plastered across their face as plain as day. “...No? I mean I'll admit it can be a little…  _ frustrating _ , some days but it's just… ‘different’ I guess?”

“....‘ **_different_ ** ’...” he repeated, finally meeting their eye.

The farmer flushed slightly under his scrutiny, huffing in embarrassment. “ _ I mean _ … I guess, well, I don't think it's bad at all… and I kinda…  _ like _ explaining my actions when I do them or afterwards…” they eventually stuttered out, the blush deepening on their face as they spoke.

“...You ‘ **_like it_ ** ’...” he deadpanned, an incredulous look creeping upon his face as time passed.

They let out a short whine of embarrassment, hiding their face in their hands before eventually continuing “... _ I dunno _ …. I just- ...just like taking a moment to actually think about what I’m trying to say with my actions… and explaining my feelings…”

He sat in silence as he regarded them, a flash of a wry grin cracking through after a moment, the corners of his mouth twitching momentarily as he looked at them while they talked, before his face shifted back to its more normal neutral expression. Jay huffed once more, and returned to the dishes, but found themself unable to completely ignore the warmth of their flushed cheeks as they worked, absently taking a moment to pat them down with a damp cloth as they worked. 

As Jay cleaned up, Ford sat in thought, contemplating what they’d said, bothered by something they had mentioned. Eventually Ford had to speak up up, to sate his curiosity. “But, erm, why not just say it that way in the  _ first _ place?”

The farmer looked at him, blinking slowly as a small smile gradually crept onto their still flushed face. “...Would you prefer it if I just clearly stated my intentions from now on?” They asked as they walked over to stand next to him, looming over him sweetly where he sat. “Like earlier?” They leaned further into his personal space. “ _ Dear, I’m going to get in the bath now, would you like to join me and touch my naked, wet flesh? I’d very much like to kiss you, too. We could even take this to the bed after I finish bathing and pleasure each other more, if you were interested _ …” They said, staring into his eyes as they said each word.

Ford swallowed loudly, reaching up with a trembling hand to tug his shirt collar a bit looser around his throat, suddenly feeling too restrictive around his neck. “I… erm, I think I get your point…” He mumbled, absently noting how high his pulse had seemed to have just risen in a matter of moments.

Jay remained where they were for few moments longer, smiling fondly at Ford, before straightening again and returning to the dishes, putting away the last few items that still remained out. “...I’ll try to see if I can’t work out a middle ground that suits the both of us…” they murmured.

Ford flushed where he sat, a gentle smile creeping onto his face as he looked at them, a warm sense of fondness settling in his belly as he watched. A quiet sigh of exertion escaped him when he got up, but Jay did not notice. He chuckled gently when he reached to embrace Jay, and they jolted in his grasp, not expecting his touch. “...If you’re through, perhaps we could use our time together as a couple...  _ productively _ …” He whispered in their ear when they relaxed in his grip.

The farmer stared at him in confusion for a few short, anxiety-inducing moments as he held them and waited for their answer, before their eyes widened in shock when it dawned on them, a playful giggle bubbling up from them. “ **_See_ ** _ Ford? You’re getting it _ \- ah!” A shocked gasp escaped them when they felt his lips brush a kiss against their neck oh-so softly while they spoke.

“... _ That wasn’t an answer, dear… _ ” He chuckled, brushing a second to their cheek.

They flushed. “ _ What did you have in mind? _ ” they playfully asked back, settling their hands on top of his own on their waist.

“ _ I, erm _ .” He stammered, unprepared to elaborate further “... _ I have a few ideas _ …”

They glanced over their shoulder at him and smiled “ _ A ‘ _ **_few_ ** _ ’? We better get started then… _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'hey, you changed up his line there-'  
> the biggest failure of SoS is how str8 it is and you can't stop me from rubbing my grimy little gay hands all over it, neener neener  
> Edit: [GESTURES OBVIOUSLY AT TAGS] /"gay" in this case does Not mean cis gay man guys/  
> This is exactly why I don't post the ones with sex happen


	9. Starlight

No matter how many years they were together, Ford still flushed as brightly as he did the first year, when he asked his spouse to attend the year’s starlight gala with him. “Well… erm… we  _ are _ in a relationship together.” He would mumble, his blush haphazardly hid under pretense of adjusting his glasses.

And, no matter how many years they were together, Ford would still pale in the moonlight at how near his spouse would stand to the edge of the basket as they rose into the night sky the night of. “I’m glad you appear to be having fun…” He would murmur. “...But don’t lean out like that… it’s dangerous. Step back a little…  _ please _ .”

Jay smiled softly, and wordlessly stepped back from the basket wall to be at his side, their hand finding his as they stood together in awe at the night sky.

It never took long for Ford to become lost in the sight, before being drawn out of it so suddenly, embarrassed to have nearly forgotten he was not alone among the stars. He was startled out of his reverie by the farmer gently squeezing his hand, their cheeks red with flush as they tried to wordlessly get his attention. “....Is something the matter, dear?  _ Don’t tell me you’re feeling ill _ …” he mumbled, moving to gently check the temperature of their forehead with his hand.

They rolled their eyes in reply, shaking their head with a shy smile. A small pout graced their face as they thought how to word their request, before mumbling. “Ford, I'm feeling romantic, and I wanna kiss you.”

He grew flushed and let out a shy chuckle. “...You don't need to be  _ quite _ so formal dear…”

They pouted up at him again. “You're half a foot taller than me and the last time I tried to pull you within reach without asking, you nearly fell out of the basket.” Jay pointed out.

His flush deepened, seeming to be burning his cheeks like a flickering fire in the flickering illumination of the balloon's heat source as he leaned closer. “...Point taken.” 

The farmer let out a sigh of pleasure when their lips finally met, goosebumps trailing where his hands brushed before entwining behind their back, as their own tangled behind his slender neck. A quiet, warm energy hummed between the two of them as they entwined among the stars, their fond embrace silhouetted in ethereal light as they kissed. Jay squealed in surprise and delight when he suddenly straightened, drawing them off the floor of the basket, their feet dangling in the air as they saw a glimmer of playfulness flash through his eyes.

“Ford!” Jay gasped as they broke the kiss, unable to help the giggle that escaped them.

He smirked as he set them down, careful to ensure they both kept their footing far from the walls of the basket, and brushing one more silent kiss as he did. 

Jay stayed close as they stood among the stars, resting their head against his warm chest, and smiling with no small sense of satisfaction as they heard his heart hammer in his chest in their fond embrace. 

The both of them remained quiet, and content in each other's embrace as their balloon slowly drifted back down again, the pools of impossibly bright stars dimming only  _ slightly _ as they returned to earth. To the both of them, the time they spent together in the air felt like it had lasted an eternity, as well as it had ended far too soon. But, they both drew solace in the fact that there was always next year.

The event winded down like it always did, with kind words to the other townsfolk, promises of seeing each other at new year’s, and ever-longer yawns. The farmer nearly nodded off against Ford, as they typically did, comfortable by his side as they sat on a nearby bench.

“...I’m definitely gonna be feeling this tomorrow.” They yawned.

Ford smiled down at them fondly, his hand already warmly wrapped with theirs. “What’s wrong?” He murmured “Are you drowsy? ...Hmm, that makes some sense, given the current time.” A teasing twinkle in his eye as he spoke.

He chuckled at the playfully chastising pinch they gave his side, their glare undermined by the small smile they had, before he softly continued “... _ I don’t mind if you sleep here. I’ll carry you home if I must _ .”

They rolled their eyes as they cuddled up to him again, before murmuring “...Is  _ that _ how I ended up in your clinic back then?”

He sighed as the farmer’s body heat oozed into his side, the warmth pleasant compared the chilled night’s air, before he flushed and said with no small amount of sheepishness “...I may have procured…  _ some _ help from Wayne when he happened by at about the same time…”

Jay giggled, shifting to accommodate him as he leaned more against them. “...How long did it take you to get him to leave afterwards?”

A tired huff of annoyance escaped his lips as he muttered. “.... _ too long _ …” The pull of sleep starting to tug harder at the edges of his consciousness.

Silence dragged on as they sat a while longer in the chill night air, quiet save for the sound of his breathing growing slower as the stars twinkled above them both.

“.... _ Ford _ ?” Jay whispered after a while, unsurprised to be met only with quiet breathing sounds in reply. 

“ _ Foooooooord _ .” They whispered a little louder now, gently stroking his side. Again there was no reply.

“ _ Ford _ .” They said at regular volume, poking his ribs gently with their finger. 

He snorted quietly as he stretched in his sleep, nuzzling against them with an affectionate murmur.

Jay smiled warmly as they moved to get up. “ _ I’m never letting you live this down _ .” They whispered, bending to pick him up.

“You got him, Jay?” Wayne asked, noticing the farmer’s predicament.

“Yeah, you sure you don’t… need…” Brad started to add, before both men went silent, Jay straightening, and easily lifting the sleeping doctor’s weight in their arms.

“No, I- Hang on.” They paused, readjusting Ford’s long form in their arms. “No I’ve got it, thanks for the offer though, have a good night guys.”  

Jay waved awkwardly at the two of them, arms still full of unconscious spouse, as they left to return to the farm, the distant stars still twinkling above them all as the new dawn barely peeked over the horizon, the promise of a year of new discoveries awaiting just around the corner. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy this cut line I had before this went in a completely different direction.
> 
> [ "Now there's a thought… But no, other people use this basket, and our ride isn't long enough to give you anything but an embarrassing silhouette."  
> “...I appreciate your consideration”]


	10. Honesty

Ford muttered to himself as he tried to refine his equations, more and more chalk marks littering the board as he worked. So lost in his work was he, that he didn’t notice the arrival of the farmer. Jay smiled as they watched him as he tried to puzzle out where the fault lay in his concoctions, closing the door softly behind them. When he was so engrossed in the paperwork of his studies, was one of the few times he could be _anything_ less than completely spotless, stray ink from his fountain pen smudged across his chin where he had scratched it in thought, or a white smear of chalk across his forehead where a drop of sweat had threatened to slip down his face.

One such pale streak of chalk was present at that moment, curved over his eyebrows, and it arched comically high along _with_ his brow when he finally startled, noticing Jay’s presence for the first time. “ _Ah_ , dear. It’s good to see you. I trust you’ve been well?”

“Mm, yes, I have. Thanks for asking.” Jay paused and wet a napkin in his work sink and beckoned him to lean down for a moment, gently wiping the chalk smear from his forehead with a chuckle. Warmth blossomed in their chest at the way his cheeks reddened at the attention. “How about you?”

“Me?” he mumbled, momentarily lost in his thoughts as he straightened once more. “...I’m currently working through some formulas for new medicines I’ve been developing.” He gestured vaguely at the board, absolutely _covered_ in his writing. “Since becoming lovers, I’ve had a higher rate of inspiration on various topics. I even have a few new medicines in prototype to show for it.” He frowned and glanced at the board. “They’re close to completion, but each one has a small, niggling issue I’ve yet to work out."

The farmer smiled proudly, oddly cheered to have helped Ford in his work, however coincidentally. “...May I ask what sort of medicines you’re working on?”

He blinked in surprise at their interest, but still reached over, picking up a nearby bottle. “Well, take these red tablets for instance…”

As Ford went into his explanation for the two pills, the farmer listened in rapt attention. Their face momentarily betrayed the terror they felt at his admission that he had almost literally died laughing from one of them, their face paling as they stood, quietly concerned about the dangers of him testing his new medicines on himself without supervision.

“Aside from those..” He continued, picking up the sugar dish, which felt wildly out of place among the scientific equipment.

Jay smiled, a teasing twinkle in their eye. “You invented sugar?”

He frowned, sighing in exasperation. “ _No_ , _I did not invent sugar._ When I formulated it, the only container I had available was this sugar dish, is all.”

The farmer’s smile softened. “I know Ford, I’m just being a smart-ass. I’m sorry, please, go on.”

He gave them a wary look before he continued. “I’ve also been experimenting with this powdered medicine, I call ‘the Powder of Truth’. Taking this medicine will help a person come to term with themselves and their true thoughts. I believe it will be useful for those times one wishes for the courage to express their _true feelings_ ” He shook his head as he absentmindedly pocketed the dish. “However, when I asked Brad to test it for me…” Ford grimaced. “...He came in the next day with a bright red handprint on his cheek and nearly filed a claim on me. _Apparently_ , he had angered Carrie. According to him, the medicine makes it difficult **_not_ ** to express one’s thoughts- …even those one really ought to keep to themselves.” He sighed, taking off his glasses to knead at his eyes, finally showing the exhaustion he was beginning to feel. “Thus, I have been spending the _entire_ day attempting to find ways to address all these shortcomings.” He startled again when he felt Jay’s hand brush against his arm, their eyes meeting his own when he put his glasses back on. “..What?”

“These don’t feel… like your normal medical endeavors.”

“...I can’t deny that this is somewhat out of character for me.” He paused, absently playing with his hands. “Until recently; I had little interest in the emotions of others… I doubt the _old me_ would have ever entertained the notion of formulating medicines to effect emotional states.” A small but sure smile spread on his face as he met their eyes. “I suppose I have you to thank for this new development.”

Jay blushed, smiling in reply.

Ford cleared his throat, his serious demeanor slipping back into place once more.  “Anyway. If you’ve come for a visit, now is an _excellent_ time for me to take a break. Once I’ve organized my notes, I’ll put on some coffee for us. Wait for me upstairs, if you wouldn’t mind.”

“Sure thing Ford, take your time.”

* * *

“My apologies for keeping you waiting.” Ford said as he finally sat down, setting the cups of coffee between the two of them. “For some reason I seem to have misplaced my sugar dish…” He paused as he tried to recall what had happened to it. “..No. That’s right. I had it right in my hands a moment ago.” He patted down his pockets, faintly remembering sliding it into a pocket for some reason. “There we go.” Ford mumbled aloud, setting the dish on the table, and pouring a spoonful of powder into his cup and stirring it in.

The farmer sat, their mouth full of coffee as they recalled what Ford had told him about his sugar dish and medical experiments, unable to warn him before he’d finished taking a sip of his own.

“Mmm, perfect.” Ford settled into his seat as he drank deeply from his cup, the warmth and slightly bitter brew helping settle his frazzled nerves after hours of struggling with numbers. It didn’t take long for him to notice his cup was off, however. “Hmm… That’s odd. I can’t taste the sugar at all. I know I just added a spoonful..” He choked a little on air when it hit him. “ _Ah! That’s right!_ **_This isn’t sugar, it’s the Powder of Truth!_   **I can’t believe I forgot! ... _Jay_ ...” He gave an exasperated sigh, an apologetic look on his face as he spoke. “I’m sorry, but I _strongly_ suggest you leave at once… This medicine makes it _much too easy_ for one’s true, innermost thoughts to slip out. Please… go. Before I say anything strange or do anything… embarrassing.” He grimaced as he tensed where he sat, trying to steel himself against the powder’s effects as much as humanly possible.

Jay frowned, but got up to do as he asked, their heart sinking as they imagined the thoughts he didn’t want them to know, dwelling on the ‘what ifs’ of whether they were disparaging, or annoyed with them, as they moved to leave.

“...I won’t be able to help myself…” He muttered to himself. “The words.. They will simply come out… I won’t be able to hide those unmentionable little thoughts and feelings I have about you anymore.”

Jay couldn’t help themself but pause at his side when he brought up unmentionable thoughts, their curiosity rooting them to the spot.

“Thoughts… like…”

“ **_Ford?-!_ ** ”

The farmer gasped in surprise as the doctor leapt up from his seat, cornering them against his study wall with a speediness they had never seen him use before.

He gave a shaky sigh as he supported himself on the wall behind them, looming over them in the process as they stood, trapped between his arms, a far-off look in his eye as he stared deeply at them. “ _Jay…_ Ah.. **_Jay_** . ... _What a beautiful name_ . _A beautiful name to go with beautiful eyes._ ” He paused for a moment, seemingly lost in thought as he gazed into their eyes. “... _Eyes that glitter like stars. Eyes so dark and deep they swallow me whole… Looking into them is almost like being surrounded by the vastness of space… And leaves me just as breathless._ ”

Jay was unable to speak. And, unable to move, so startled and entranced by the raw, yet flowery confessions that spilled from Ford’s lips as he spoke while in the medicine’s thrall.

“ _And your lips… Oh, those lips!_ ” Another shaky sigh slipped out as he again collected his thoughts. “ _Luscious, moist, and full, they are as soft and sensuous as jellyfish floating serenely in the sea…_ ”

Jay giggled nervously at this description, and the mental image it elicited as he he continued.

“ **_Why_ ** _…? Why must you tempt me so? Just a_ **_glance_ ** _at your visage is enough to make my heart swell like an overfull balloon ready to pop!_ ” His voice cracked as he continued. “ _Ah-h, dear! ...My eyes are drawn to you… to your divine beauty so alluring that even the legendary… goddess of the… spring… must…_ ” He gradually trailed off, blinking as he took in his surroundings, the powder finally wearing off and leaving him momentarily confused as to how he ended up where he was, and in his current state.

He recoiled when he finally recalled, stepping back from Jay so fast he nearly tripped over his own feet in his haste. “Ah!! Oh- Oh, no! **_What am I saying..?!_** ” Blush spread throughout his face, out to his ears and neck as he met their eye again. “... _How… embarrassing…._ ” He muttered. “I….. _I’m sorry_.” He turned around, too embarrassed and ashamed to meet their eye any longer. “Erm...just so you know, it isn’t like I have those foolish and embarrassing thoughts _all_ _the time_. It’s just… um- ...since we’ve gotten together, I have become a little, _ah_ … more ‘easily excited’, and, er-” He groaned, rubbing his face in annoyance at himself. “No. I need to stop making excuses for myself.” He took a deep breath and steeled his nerves once more. “...The truth is, when I see you, I am regularly beset by those kinds of frilly, ridiculous thoughts. _I’m a doctor for crying out loud_. Doctors aren’t supposed to be that… **_sappy_**. _I am no poet!_ ” He sighed at his admission, his shoulders already slumping forward in shame. “I wouldn’t blame you if you think less of me for this… _I deserve it_.”

Jay wordlessly stood and  listened to Ford let it all out, their teeth worrying at their lip, their heart twisting at his disparaging words. When he finally drew silent, they said nothing, but stepped forward, their hands still shaky from adrenaline, as they embraced him from behind.

“ **Dear** -! _Wh- what are you-...?_ ” He startled, wholly unexpecting their touch, much less warm embrace after his admission. “You… aren’t going to look down on me for that irreverent spectacle?...”

Jay shook their head, still warmly and firmly embracing him. “I’m…. **_really happy_ ** to hear more about how you feel, Ford, sappy or not… I’ll admit the jellyfish simile was… _unexpected_ , but… not unwelcome. I’m… glad to hear it coming from you”

“You… You’re _actually happy_ you got to hear some of the thoughts I don’t tell you…?” He glanced over his shoulder at them, only to be met with their warmly smiling face looking back at him. Ford let out a quiet sigh of relief, nervously adjusting his coat when they finally let him go, before he turned back to face them again, a chuckle escaping him. “...Always defying expectations, aren’t you? ...Sometimes, it feels like I’m only ever at my most embarrassing around you... But, strangely.. I don’t think I mind you seeing those parts of me.” He paused for a moment, before stepping closer to them, quietly whispering “...Dear…” before embracing them back. He leaned down to whisper for their ears only “ _You are so dear to me, I can hardly bear it._ ”

Jay’s hands trembled faintly as they reached to hold him in return, a fond blush heating up their face as he held them near.

“ _The medicine has long since worn off, but these are still my true, and unfettered words from my heart…_ **_I love you, dear._ ** ” He concluded, savoring their warmth against him.

“.... _I love you too, Ford_.” they murmured back, still holding tight to him. " _More than I think I'll **ever** be able to express._ "

Silence stretched out between them as they embraced, though it was not unwelcome. But, eventually, Ford began to fidget, a vague sense of embarrassment creeping upon him at their fond display. “I, erm, sh- should get back.. to…” He stuttered after a while, his hands slowly starting to draw back from their embrace.

“Wait.” Jay said, arms still clasped solidly around his waist. “...I want to ask one last thing before you do…”

Ford gulped audibly, but simply reached up to adjust his glasses to cover up his nervousness, the faint trembling of his hand the only thing to betray his nerves. “...What is it?” He mumbled, shyness peeking through his words.

“... _Is that a sugar dish in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?_ ”

His blush deepened considerably as he broke out in a nervous sweat. His body was trembling anxiously in Jay’s embrace as he tried to respond. “I, erm. **Well** .. that- that is _actually.._ ” He stammered. “It- ...ahem, a- actually, is… my.. a..”

“I _know_ what it is, Ford.” said Jay, giving him a gentle squeeze before finally letting him go. “It was a bad joke. Would, uh..” They stuttered momentarily, their eyes drifting down before snapping up to sheepishly meet his again. “Would you like me to leave?-”

“ _Yes_ .” He blurted out, his hand snapping up to cover his mouth in embarrassment at his response. “I, erm, _it would probably be for the best_ if you did.” He eventually clarified, cheeks still burning in mortification as he met their eye.

“No problem, Ford. I’ll.. see you tomorrow?” Their own cheeks tinged pink as they peered up at him, waving awkwardly when they turned and left. They glanced at him one last time as they turned the corner to the stairs, a sheepish grin on their face as they descended.

“Y- yes, _tomorrow_ , fine.” He mumbled in response, finding himself temporarily lost in thought at all that had just transpired. “...And I think I’m going to dispose of the rest of _that_ medicine. _Immediately_ ” he muttered to himself, making sure to _thoroughly_ scrub and sanitize the sugar dish that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Did you really just add a fucking boner joke to this event?'  
> (ᅌᴗᅌ✿)


	11. Clothing

You could argue it was mornings few and far between that the farmer awoke to an unexpected sight. You could similarly argue that the farmer's definition of “odd” had changed with their relationship with Ford, the local doctor. And a third argument you may come across, would be that they had _always_ had an odd description of what “odd” was to them. Regardless, Jay awoke that morning to a sight they _did_ consider as _“_ ** _odd_** _”_.

They found their bed empty save for themself, Ford already out of bed and preparing breakfast for the two of them. Preparing breakfast in only his boxers, and some of Jay’s clothing.

Jay sat up in bed for a while, waking up slowly as they tried to make sense of the sight before them. Eventually they opted to simply climb out of bed, and sneak up behind their partner, a simple task since Ford had not even noticed they were awake yet. They waited until he was no longer holding the pan, or anything sharp, before they slid their arms around his middle with a hum.

Ford jolted at their surprise embrace, before realizing with a sheepish chuckle who it was. “...Good morning dear.” He murmured, still keeping his eyes on the food he was cooking.

“Good morning sweetheart…. What's the occasion?” They fondly traced his stomach as they asked, feeling how his flesh tensed then relaxed beneath their touch.

“I, erm, just wanted to make sure you had a good meal this morning, it should help with all the farmwork you have planned today…” When he turned to plate the food, the farmer finally saw the faint blush that graced his cheeks. Ford didn't meet their eye for longer than a second as he beckoned them to eat, an air of bashfulness surrounding him.

The farmer sat where they were directed with a warm smile, peering at his face through the meal’s steam. “...I think you know that's not what I was referring to…”

Ford blushed further, stalling his response under pretense of taking a bite of his food. “...I… did some research on romantic gestures for… domestic settings, one of them was wearing your partner’s clothing in the morning, and making breakfast…” He fidgeted as he spoke, the meekness and insecurity radiating off him regarding romance at complete odds with the stoic surety he presented himself with normally. 

Jay continued to smile at Ford as he said this, though a fond giggle did escape them at one point. “...Usually the person dressing up is the smaller one, and it's something they'd worn the day before…  _ but, I'm certainly not complaining _ .” 

They took a moment to let their eyes roam over the bashful doctor's body, taking in the view of him in one of their yukatas. His shoulders and chest were too broad to close the front as high as normal, so  _ much _ of his chest was bare and on display, his light chest hairs barely visible in the morning's light. His long, thin arms stuck out much further than the farmer's did from the sleeves, the bottom of the outfit reaching above his knees, and the front falling open at his lap as he sat as well, his silk, light blue boxers in view.

He continued to blush, both at their clarification and warm gaze. “Ah, is that so? I guess I'll just have to… research some more…” He mumbled quietly, staring down at his plate.

The farmer shook their head before digging into their own plate, a pleased hum and happy smile their only response regarding the food he'd prepared. After they both finished eating, Jay frowned at Ford's continued silence, as he gathered their plates without a word to wash them.

Jay quietly embraced him from behind for the second time that morning, their fingers fondly tracing over his chest. “Penny for your thoughts.”

“I… just wish I grasped more of the ‘whys’ of it…” He murmured, handing them a small towel so they could help dry.

Jay took the towel with a shrug, moving beside him to take the offered dish. “Some of its just.. ‘hey we agree this would be cute’ ...and sometimes its just…. The  _ implications _ of it…”

Ford mulled over their words as he finished washing, waiting for them to finish drying before continuing. “...I’m.. not sure I understand what is  _ supposed _ to be implied by it.” He said this as more of a sheepish mumble, eyes cast down at himself as he leaned against the cabinet.

Jay was silent as they tried to work out how to explain it best. “How about I give an example, I show it and try to explain it better.” They said after a few moments.

Ford gave them an odd look, thinking it over, before agreeing. He soon found himself led back to the bed, and sat down on the edge of it, being instructed to close his eyes for a minute.

The farmer smiled at how well he obeyed their instructions as they went to grab his shirt from the day before, discarded as haphazardly as Ford could ever be, on a hanger hooked over a nearby doorknob. They removed their nightshirt and replaced it with his shirt, unbuttoning a top button or two for good measure as they smiled at how he fidgeted so slightly while he sat, eyes still shut. “Okay, now open them.”

Ford's eyes opened slowly, unsure as to what exactly Jay’s plans were. He froze as soon as he saw them, clad only in his button-up and underwear, a long sliver of flesh exposed where they'd left it undone. “Ah.”

“... Aside from the sight, there are a couple implications to unpack.” The farmer explained. “One is that I took your shirt because it reminds me of you, it's very comforting.”

He mumbled quietly in agreement, not trusting his mouth to be coherent at the moment. 

“Two.” They continued, stepping closer to him with a grin. “Normally this is done after a night of, uh…. Well,  **_sex_ ** , implying that I'd needed to put on  _ something _ to cook the morning after… otherwise I'd just have to be…. _ nude _ , which isn't very safe.”

He swallowed thickly, nodding in agreement as he adjusted his glasses with a shaking hand.

“And  _ three _ ” They concluded, crawling onto his lap and settling against him with a smirk. “Well, I've stolen your shirt, it seems you can't get dressed for the day without taking it off me to get it back.”

He stammered a moment before he found his words again, his hands idly settling at their sides. “...I see your point, I… suppose I'll have to take care of that…  _ sooner _ rather than later…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehehehehehe  
> Ford titty


	12. Essential

 It wasn't just simple adoration that drove the doctor to describe how madly in love he was with the farmer as essential to him as breathing. They had begun to complete and complement each other in ways they had never anticipated. It was less a yin and yang, or an opposites attract situation, but more like two odd puzzle pieces. They didn't really look like they fit well into the rest of the puzzle, but somehow joined together with each other more smoothly than the rest of the pieces did.

Ford was known to be careful to a fault. Though, this did not mean he never messed up. The first time he nearly missed a meal in front of Jay, only to remember the moment hunger pains set in, was not the last. His “ _inspiration”_ for new research helped him lose himself more often in his work, to his horror and embarrassment. But every time he thought things were dire, Jay was suddenly there, helping whip up something quick and nutritious, their presence a godsend he'd never known he needed.

This extended beyond impromptu lunches, to a point where it was almost like they were an extension of himself. Once he'd begun an experiment, and severely underestimated how many hands were needed to write data down and manage ingredients. He was already in the thick of it when Jay walked in. He didn't manage to get the words out before they were scrubbed up and at his side, awaiting his instruction. Were it to help find a misplaced medicine for a patient, a book to help with his studies, or just to have an added hand when he overestimated himself, Jay would often be there.

This was not a one-way street mind you, and Ford soon found himself doing things without question he had _never_ anticipated himself doing. Wordlessly he would grab a second basket to help harvest from their green beans, or prune the flowers near the bee boxes. He'd even once found himself helping tip a particularly large gourd into a wheelbarrow for an upcoming festival the farmer was a shoe-in to win again. He caught _himself_ by surprise when he joined in their joyous laughter when the offending pumpkin finally tipped back into the wheelbarrow, their hand finding his and squeezing it in thanks as they smiled up at him.

The most startling case of this, however, was an incident where after a mismanaged livestock competition, they had found themselves with an unexpectedly pregnant guernsey. He'd come home to find the farmer in the barn, doing their best to help deliver the newest addition to the farm on their own. Without even batting an eye he'd stepped in to help, and it wasn't long before they both welcomed Maribell to their new life at Ghoul Farm together.

Quite possibly, their favorite examples of how they complimented each other always took place in odd hours and in complete solace. The way they fit into each other's arms automatically and near-perfectly when they slept, their breathing always a comforting way they lulled each other to sleep. The way they were in tune with each other in the mornings, brewing coffee when one looked tired still, or took over cooking and made their favorite when the other seemed grouchy. And, how if one awoke in a teary panic, comfort was automatically given without a second thought, reassurances offered and proven no matter how silly the unconscious fear was.

For Ford, these assurances had a usual pattern. They were with him, he was with them. There was no fire, no smoke. There was nothing left near the fireplace, or on the stove that did not belong there. The door was unblocked, and could be opened. They were there, and everything was alright.

For the farmer, Ford found himself offering assurance that he was there, they were alright. That they were loved. That they were still on their farm. That no, their parents weren't there. That yes, he remembered and _knew_ they were ‘Jay’. That the farm was okay. That the cat was okay. That **_he was okay_ **.

But mostly, they just enjoyed how no matter what happened, they were there for each other, to have and to hold, through thick and through thin, no matter their health. That no matter the quarrel they had had, they still had each other to rely on, and have their back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: no matter the game, I always name my farm "ghoul"


	13. Fashion

Ford stared at the fabric in their hands. “What… is that?”

Jay winced, sheepishly fiddling with one edge of the material. “...A shirt.”

“It seems a little large for you, dear.”

“...”

“ _Jay._ ” Ford sighed as he regarded the bright material with trepidation.

The farmer deflated a little, hiding the clothes against their chest. “Ah, n- _nevermind_ Ford, it was just a silly whim. I'll return them.”

Ford's heart sank at the sad look in their eyes as they went to put the clothes away. He then noticed the other, equally colorful shirts lying nearby. “Wait.” Ford said, gently grabbing their shoulder. “...Why did you buy them?”

Jay fidgeted, avoiding his eye. “It's not that I don't like how you dress, I _do_. It's just… I thought you could use a little more color in your wardrobe? It's silly, I know…”

Ford thought about it, still warily eyeing the vivid cloth as he watched the farmer's anxious posture. “...I suppose there's little point arguing against it.”

Jay jolted, looking up at him curiously. “...What?”

“...Just… let me see what you have there.”

* * *

“So, uh, what sort’ve bet did ya lose, Ford?” Wayne asked.

Ford sighed, and absently smoothed the cuffs of his shirt, its light blue floral pattern a stark contrast to the white of his gloves. “That, my friend, is none of your business.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone make a dabbing text emoji so I can better express myself in these chapter notes


	14. Tremble

“ _ Why do I have to be the responsible one here?” _

_ “N- no! Why is this happening?” _

_ “Someone! Please! Let me out! I can't breathe!” _

“ **Ford! Wake up!** ”

* * *

 

When Ford awoke on nights like these, it was was with a start. His bedclothes clung to him like a second skin, being so drenched in sweat. He panted, gasping for air as if he'd been without for minutes. On the worst nights, he shook almost violently, not knowing what to do with himself but either continue his studies until he passed out, or take one of his own patented sleeping pills.

Ford wasn't entirely sure how to broach the subject with his beloved. By the time they slept in the same bed together, it had been so long since his last incident that the subject had slipped his mind entirely.

And then the dreams returned one night.

He awoke with a start, like always. But as he panted, he noticed the farmer, sat up at his side, worried confusion plain on their face.

“ _ Are you okay? _ ”

Ford wanted to nod, desperately so, but found himself shaking his head instead.

“What can I do?”

Ford  _ wanted _ to speak, to tell them this would pass like always, but speech failed him as he shook. He felt them tentatively embrace him, wanting to soothe. He couldn't keep himself from all but collapsing into their arms.

Silent sobs wracked his body as he tried to calm down, he was certain they could feel how his heart beat like a jackhammer from fear. Unconscious and repressed terrors shook him to his core as he wept.

The only thing to bring him out of his terrified state was the feeling of the farmer's hand at his spine, slowly rubbing patterns down his back.

Ford's nerves gradually calmed as he focused on this sensation, grounding him in reality. Up. Down. Looping counterclockwise. Looping clockwise. And intricate figure-eight.

Eventually, he realised they were humming. It was a nonsense melody, but as he listened, he found his breathing calming back down again, his pulse no longer thrumming so fast in his veins. Their breath, warm and by his ear, was a sensation he hadn't yet realised how important it had grown to him.

His shaking became a trembling as he remained in their embrace. And as his trembling faded, the farmer whispered quiet reassurances into his ear. “You're safe. You're okay. I'm here Ford. You're not alone”

They both laid back onto the bed once he could speak again, and reassured the farmer that he was okay. They didn't believe him, but they trusted him to open up once he was comfortable enough.

Ford fell asleep that night, entwined in the farmer's sturdy arms, their heartbeat a soothing white noise in his ear as he laid his head against their chest, and let sleep overtake him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was supposed to be longer, but I got bored with putting Ford in distress


	15. Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, intercourse

Rain, was often a welcome occurrence on the farm. While Ford may have grumbled about the mud and getting damp on days he was expected in his clinic, he surely shared their enthusiasm for wet weather on days where their only obligations were to each other.

It was one such inclement afternoon that the pair found themselves clinging to one another as they lay on their bed. Pressed close to one another as their hands roamed wherever they pleased, their lips parting only to breathe, or tease.

“Mmm, you're so worked up already…” Jay murmured, settling down against his hardness.

“You- Ah! ….Tend to have that effect on mE!” Ford gasped and spluttered as Jay had their way with him, unable to form coherent sentences.

“Mmmmhm, _flatterer_.” Jay murmured, as their hands gripped at his backside, keeping him tight against them as they ground down against his arousal.

“A _hh_ ** _hh wait!_** -" Ford grunted, before he arched off the bed where he lay beneath the farmer with a groan. His hands trembled where he clutched them as he shuddered against Jay, before he fell bonelessly back to the mattress, flushed and panting.

A long pause stretched out between them, and Ford paled as he looked up at them, slowly coming back down. “I didn't, ah- erm was not… sorry.” He stammered.

Jay smiled down at him and the panicked look that grew on his face, and leaned down to nuzzle him with a murmur. “Not upset in the least, hon’, there's nothing wrong with it.”

“ _It's, erm, not normal for me, you are aware?_ " Ford whispered back, suddenly insecure, his fingers playing with their hips anxiously.

“I'll take your word on it, Ford-”

“ **I mean it**.” He interrupted. “I don't usually, er...” He trailed off.

“ ** _Ford_** , _seriously_ , its okay. Are… is everything alright?” Jay settled down, sitting on his lap as they peered down at him with concern.

He fidgeted, their weight ontop him reminding him of the state of his underthings, sticking to himself with his release. “It's just.. Ah….. well, there's a few years of difference between us…” He murmured.

“I keep telling you it's much less than you keep making it out to be.” Jay reminded him, pouting slightly as they sat atop him.

“....It may not be _decades_ , true, but… I'm not necessarily a… young man anymore….” He gradually trailed off.

“...Is this a ‘I'm worried I'm unable to keep up with you sexually’ thing or a ‘I'm dwelling on the idea that I may or may not die several years before you do later on’ thing?” They asked, leaning over to gently nuzzle their forehead to his.

He flushed at this, a small scowl on his face before he sheepishly muttered “A _little_ of the latter, but mostly the former…”

Jay flashed him a small grin before shifting off of him, opting to instead lay next to Ford, and cuddle up to his side with a thoughtful hum. “...I think I get your worry but…. Ford, really? You’ve yet to… _not_ satisfy me, sexually, you know that, right?”

His face remained flush as they spoke, and nodded tersely. “Yes, I- so you say but… what if the day comes...” He trailed off, too embarrassed to continue

“...You can’t ‘keep it up’ long enough to get me to cum?” Jay finished.

Ford burned in mortification, clearing his throat to cover up his stutter. “I- erm, suppose that’s _one way_ to put it…”

“...Dear, you do know I married you for things outside of sex, right?” Jay teased, brushing a shy kiss to his neck.

Ford shivered against them at the sensation. “...I am aware, but…”

“... _Ford,_ you…” Jay trailed off, working up the nerve for a moment before they continued. “You please me through other things too, you know that right? Y-your voice is very… _pleasing_ , when you whisper into my ear like that, or _growl_ sometimes. And you _tease me_ with those fingers of yours so often…” They murmured against him, their own face turning bright red with blush as they spoke.

Ford’s pupils were blown as wide as dishsaucers as they made their admissions, his face beet-red as he turned to face them better. He pressed nearer to them, wincing momentarily as his drawers, still slowly drying against himself, shifted as he did. “...You can’t, have, um, found my _last performance_ that attractive, though…”

They shook their head profusely, fingers trembling out of embarrassment as they hid their face in his chest before they spoke again. “I r- ...really **_did_** … actually.” Jay glanced up at him before they continued. “ ** _God_** … the sound you made… and er.” They gulped, quietly. "The face you made… how _shocked_ and, um, unrestrained you got was… was _very nice_."

Ford’s throat went dry as they spoke, and he could've sworn he felt his spent cock twitch up for a moment at their confession. “.......I- erm, suppose that is a, ah, relief…” He drew his arms around them and brushed a light kiss to their forehead out of apology. “I’m sorry to have, er, _derailed_ our uh, ...‘productive time’ so thoroughly.”

Jay shook their head. “Don’t be, it, uh, was bound to be a discussion at some point… probably for the best we started bringing it up now rather than later…” They drew back in his arms after a moment. “I… think you’d like to change into, uh, fresh boxers by now, right?”

Ford flushed and sheepishly nodded.

“I’ll let you do that then, I’m just going to, um, take care of something real quick in the bathroom while you do.” Jay flushed again and fidgeted as they spoke, shifting their legs against each other sheepishly. “I’ll.. be right b- ah!” They startled, suddenly drawn back to the bed by Ford’s arm around their waist.

“ ** _Sorry!_ ** I just… sorry.”

“No, it- what is it, Ford?”

He drew them closer against himself, another sheepish apology escaping him as he pondered his next words. “The flesh may be… _weak_ , but the, erm, spirit is **_very_ ** willing.”

Jay gasped and shuddered as they felt his hand start to slip beneath their waistband.

“You mentioned something about my hands being teasing? Or was it fingers?”

“Mmmmyou’re already being a darn _tease_ … you don’t have to if you don’t want to, you know…”

He chuckled quietly into their ear, his hand inching lower. “Well I… _accidentally_ cut things short, we might need to stretch yours out, dear, to keep things fair.”

They arched into his hand with a quiet whine. “Hmmmm, you can be so _cruel_ -ah!.”

He cut them short with a nip to their neck, chucking against them once more. “ _So worked up already_. We’ve got all afternoon dear, we should, hmm, _make the most of it_ … _Be patient_ , I swear not to leave you unfinished.”

Jay giggled and sighed as his hand teased them, glancing at him over their shoulder. “I think I’m going to hold you to that this time, Ford.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wait, no, just teasing it >;3c  
> Also here's this bit that didn't fit again.
> 
> "I think you could still, uh, ‘get me there’ Ford, don’t be so down on yourself.”  
> “...Dear, you do know that, er, when I _ejaculate_ I-”  
>  “Ford I was talking about you using your hands.”  
> “...Ah, right...”


	16. Blizzard

The harsh winter winds howled as Jay tended to the fireplace. All they'd managed to do on the farm was check on livestock, and re-tie some tarps over crops before the blizzard had forced them to retreat for the day. They felt like they were about to go stir-crazy when they heard the knock at the door.

There was a **_very_ ** short list of people the farmer considered foolhardy enough to go out in such abhorrent weather, themself gracing the top of the list. However, instead the one person they _never_ expected to grace their doorstep in such weather, stood at their door.

Ford was drenched by sleet, shivering on the porch. “ _I wanted to apologize._ ” he slurred through chattering teeth.

The farmer stood and blinked dumbly for several moments, before they leapt into action. Firmly they took his hand and yanked him inside, tossing the door shut as they herded him towards the fire, already peeling off his sodden labcoat. “It better be for the heart attack you just gave me showing up on my door like this.” They hissed, parking him in a seat by the fire before going to get some towels.

Ford stuttered, having difficulty talking through his chattering teeth. “Y-yesterday. I was... r-rude, and unkind, and I r-realized that today and, erm, didn't want to leave you waiting for an apology any longer-Ah!”

Jay interrupted him, tossing a towel on his head and starting to tousle his hair dry. “You were a little rude, _yes_ , but mostly you were just blunt. I was more exhausted from work than bothered by your remarks yesterday. I **_am_ ** mad at you though.”

He blushed beneath the terrycloth. “I- eek- _careful!- don't..._ blame you one bit, my words were...-”

“ ** _Ford_** , I'm serious, I don't care you said my friends’ band was idiotic. _They know that_ , they dress up as pirates for it, half the appeal of it is the sh- stuff they get up to during a performance. I- …… _how did you think I was mad about that?_ ”

Ford continued to blush, clearing his throat to stall for time as he tried to work out how to word it best. “...Er... While I was writing... I looked up after I said that and... you had got a bit red, and didn't meet my eye...” He trailed off.

“For- ... _goddammit_ \- _sorry_ , but _Ford..._ ” They petered off with a whine of embarrassment. “I blushed and looked away because one of your shirt buttons had gotten undone and I thought I'd been caught staring- _godda_ \- _dangit_ that's embarrassing to say out loud. _I wasn't angry_...  _I was embarrassed that you might've caught me checking you out._ ” They blurted out, their hands twisting the towel in embarrassment, done patting down his sodden head and neck.

Ford's face managed to grow even redder with flush at their admission, adjusting his glasses as an excuse to do something with himself. “...M-may I ask... er about _what_ are you mad about, then?”

Jay huffed in annoyance and moved to be at his side, and kneeled down. Softly they took his wrist and tugged at his sodden gloves. “These need to come off right now. May I?” They waited for his permission, a nod, before they removed the soaked leather.

Ford hissed at the sudden change of temperature, his fingers tingling unpleasantly.

“Your hands are so cold...” Jay murmured, squeezing them gently as they met his eye, kneading some warmth into his frozen digits. " _You old fool......_ You could've frostbitten your fingers, then where would you be? Where would your practice be? Your patients? You put yourself through the wringer just to say sorry _today_ , rather than tomorrow, and you put your health in danger.” Jay stood and grabbed the spare set of clothes he'd left with them a while back, an odd precaution of sorts. They worked their way down his shirt, undoing his buttons for him, since his fingers were too numb. Jay's lips tightened at how he hissed again when their fingers brushed over his cold chest while helping him dress, and how cold his skin was to the touch. “You said a while back that others depend on me, and I need to take better care of myself. But what about _you?_ So many people need you as a doctor, Ford, what are we gonna do if you hurt yourself or _worse_ like this? ...You scare me sometimes, between this and your mealplans, and experiments... I worry you're gonna hurt yourself, Ford.”

Ford looked down at himself, the picture of embarrassment and shame as he let the farmer's words sink in, Jay having left the room to hang his coat and shirt to dry, and to give him some privacy as he put on dry trousers. He  _should_ know better at this point, he thought to himself, he warns his patients to stay safe and healthy, _what was he doing traveling through blizzards like this?_ And without proper clothing even. Ford shivered as he sat down again in front of the fire, still chasing out the chill despite changing into dry clothes. ‘How can I call myself fit as a doctor, _as a partner_ , if I do things like this?’ he thought to himself.

Jay meanwhile, quietly crept back in, having dug out a spare blanket from the closet for good measure. Silently they came behind Ford, still mid-self-loathing spiral, and gently tossed it ontop him, wrapping it around his shoulders with an absent hum.

Ford was startled out of his thoughts by this, and jolted before he turned and met their eye.

The farmer intently stared back, before leaning down to tightly embrace him.

“ _Just please don't scare me like this again_. I don't know how much my heart can take. I love you Ford, and I'm gonna be _so sore_ if I lose you so soon.” They murmured.

Ford faltered, his throat having gone dry at their plea. He held them back, and tried to clear his throat and speak. “...I won't if you won't.” He eventually rasped.

A long pause stretched between them both. Jay pulled back to look at his face, searching his expression for something. Ford broke into a nervous grin and Jay faltered, the stern look on their face cracking as they broke into a giggle, nuzzling their forehead to his. “I... guess I can agree to that.”

Ford smiled awkwardly at Jay as they embraced, a deep shudder taking over him as he was still chilled.

Jay frowned, placing their palm on him. “Your temperature’s still lower than I'd like it to be. I'll make you something warm to drink, and I'll start heating up some stew. Do you have any requests? Otherwise it'll be cocoa.”

“Ah, well-” Ford stammered, pausing before he shook his head. “...Nevermind, cocoa is fine.”

“Come on Ford, out with it.”

He paused again, playing with the blanket nervously. “Could, er, could you just make me a cup of hot milk?”

Jay shrugged, setting up the stove. “Sure thing.”

Ford shuffled closer to the fire as they cooked, warming his frozen fingers and kneading at his aching knuckles. The cold had struck him harder than he'd assumed initially, and he _ached_ to his core. He wrapped the blanket tighter around his shoulders as he morosely thought of what his tomorrow would be like. He'd have take some of his patented immune system boosters to keep from catching something. He'd also have to take out another set of gloves, he'd noticed how his current pair had started to fray from use. He'd... also have to ask the farmer to help him get some more citrus, when they were less upset, as his vitamin C brew had grown depleted.

Jay handed him a warm mug, ending his mentally growing to-do list with a sweet-smelling waft of steam emitting from a goofy-looking mug covered in cow spots. “Here, lemme know if it needs anything.”

He took the mug with a nod of thanks, letting the mug’s heat seep into his knuckles for a minute. His first sip had him reeling like he hadn't anticipated. It didn't taste bad, not at all. It's just it... reminded him of when he was a child, of the more positive times. It reminded him of when his mother made hot milk for him on cold days, and it tasted just like it did back then.

Jay noticed his odd expression, and grew worried. “Is it alright?” They asked.

“...It's-” His voice cracked, and he had to clear his throat to answer, having gotten a little choked up at the memory. “It’s very nice, _thank you_.”

Jay relaxed. “I did put a little bit of honey in it to sweeten it up, but stew’ll be ready shortly, Ford- _no_ , don't get up, I want you to keep near the fire, I'll get you a tray table.”

* * *

 Ford sighed quietly as Jay cleaned up, the weariness he'd felt creep upon him earlier finally settling in his bones. His eyelids grew heavy as he settled back into the chair, a yawn escaping him as Jay walked up behind him.

“Feeling tired Ford?”

“Er ...it _is_ getting late, I know you need to get to bed soon so you get enough rest, and I, er, should do the same.”

“Mmm.”

“So I'll just-.”

“Nope, not happening.” The farmer caught his arm as he tried to go for the sofa. “I'm still worried about your temperature, there's room on the bed with me.”

Ford flushed brightly, clearing his throat nervously as he glanced at the bed. “Dear. That is _highly_ inappropriate! We still need to have the proper blessings and permission to-...” He trailed off as Jay took his hand in theirs, squeezing gently.

“ ** _Ford_** , the social repercussions of sleeping together “too early” in a relationship don't apply as strictly to **literally** sleeping together in one bed....Besides the sofa isn't long enough for you.”

Ford stayed silent, still glancing between them and the bed. “...You seem to have a knack for ignoring these rules.” He eventually murmured.

“I felt inspired by your recklessness.” They teased, directing him to sit on the edge of the bed.

Ford gave them a small scowl, before growing sheepish. “Er, I hate to be a _further_ bother, but...”

“Gimmie a bit and I'll see what I can get together for you.”

Jay spent a few minutes digging through their clothes, looking for something for Ford to wear to bed, before settling on an old, large t-shirt they'd used themselves as a nightshirt, and some oversized sweatpants.

Ford was still hesitant to join them in bed, fiddling anxiously with the mismatched fabrics as he sat on the edge of the bed.

“I'm not gonna take advantage of you, dear.”

Ford spluttered quietly, before chuckling. “I'm glad you're so.... honorable...”

“If this is too far Ford, just say so, and I'll take the sofa instead.”

He softened, a tiny smile on his face as he shyly met their eye. “I... appreciate the offer, but I don't want to usurp your bed. I'll... come over...” He hesitated a while longer, before nervously creeping under the covers and lying next to them.

Jay smiled gently at him the entire time, no trace of annoyance or mockery as they let him take his time. “I'll walk you home in the morning if the storm's cleared up by then.” They yawned.

A small grin broke out on Ford's face, shaking his head as he gathered some of the blankets around him. “No, it's alright dear, you don't need to, I've been.... _quite_ a bother already.”

Jay snorted. “Think of it more as your still ticked-off and anxious partner doesn't trust you to get home without incident and wants to see you back to the clinic without injury.”

Ford scowled. “I _believe_ I know how to traverse snow by this point dear, I've lived in the area far longer than you.”

Jay rolled their eyes. “I also believed you had more common sense than to walk three miles through a blizzard in a lab coat, and look where that got us. You're not winning this one, Ford.”

He huffed, his arms crossed as his scowl reduced to a pout, settling down into the pillow. “No, I suppose not.”

“...Ford... I'm not trying to berate you… or insult you, I just- ... _it would put my heart at ease to walk you back_.” They murmured.

They both sat in silence for a while, and Jay nearly thought he'd fallen asleep, or was ignoring them when he spoke again.

“...I know it would... and I'd want to do the same, and...  _more_ if our roles were reversed. I'm just...... embarrassed, over it. I'm... not very used to people making this sort of fuss over me.” He reached over and squeezed the farmer's hand. “I suppose it's just one more thing I need to grow used to.”

Jay smiled, and squeezed his hand back. “You'd better, I hear it's a very integral part of relationships, especially ours.”

He squinted in confusion. “Er, what is?”

Jay grinned at him. “Embarrassment. I hear talk that we are _very_ embarrassing about our love for each other.”

“Ah. Well, that _is_ unfortunate..”

“Mmm, especially since I have no plans to stop doing so.” Jay replied mischievously.

Ford's heart skipped a beat. “I, er, am glad... because, I, erm, wasn't planning to either.” He stuttered, sheepishly grimacing a little at how his voice wavered.

Jay merely continued to smile at him, interrupted only by a quiet yawn they couldn't hold back.

Ford smiled at this. “We should get to sleep now, I've caused _enough_ of a disturbance for one day...”

“If it's yours? I think I can deal with it...” Jay yawned louder, settling into the pillows as well.

Ford blushed, anxiously lying back as he tried to let sleep overtake his thrumming nerves. He was finally starting to drift off when Jay spoke again.

“Ford?”

“...Yes?” He replied, sleepily.

“...You’re still wearing your glasses.”

“...Ah… right… thank you.” Sheepishly he took them off and set them on the nearby table. “...Goodnight Jay.”

“Goodnight Ford.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you just gotta write somethin sappy n cozy


	17. Irritation

“Hmm, results not present, might have to rework the formula again…” 

Ford muttered to himself as he puttered around his clinic. The farmer was buried in farmwork, and his clinic was closed for business that day, so Ford decided that now was the  _ perfect  _ time to try to work out the kinks in one of his latest projects. It's not that he was embarrassed over it, it was just… it was more of a pet project, one that he'd wanted to keep to himself.

Attempt number one did little more than leave an unpleasant taste and give him a migraine. Attempt two kept him near the facilities, for one reason or another. And attempt three wasn't worth dwelling on. Several, several more attempts later and he was feeling a bit...  _ frustrated _ by his lack of progress. 

His brow furrowed as he irritably wrote down his findings, his research, and the dosage for the day. His foot tapped with impatience as he wrote, a vague, irritated anxiety welling up within him as he sat. It was as if his entire being prickled from irritation, and he jotted this down, frowning and fidgeting where he sat. An odd soreness began to creep upon him as he recorded, welling up in his being. Absently he rubbed at it, trying to massage the muscle aches away. He grew warm and distractedly he tugged at his collar, sweat prickling at the back of his neck, still compiling his findings. 

It took half an hour for him to realize what was going on. He'd paused in his work only to realize how hot he had grown, and that his other hand had wandered to his crotch, absently palming himself through his clothes. He hadn't noticed his own arousal, slowly building up as he worked, so distracted with his writing and in annoyance at his perception that the medicine was a dud. He scribbled down ‘delayed reaction’ in his notes, biting his lip as he tried to remain focused. His hand wandered over to palm at himself again, and he decided he should try and “resolve” the issue, so he could return to finishing his paperwork. It would be a good opportunity to test for any other changes, he told himself. 

He let out a shaky sigh as he unzipped his fly, his skin starting to prickle in a more pleasurable regard now. He let his fingers slide over his boxers, still covering his length, squirming at the warm sparks of pleasure that lit up wherever he brushed. ‘Increased sensitivity’ he absently noted in the back of his mind, another sigh escaping as he pulled himself out from his boxers. His breath caught in his throat at the first stroke. He could feel each stitch of the seams of his glove upon his length when he touched himself. ‘This isn’t sanitary’ he chided himself, already moving to remove his gloves. He’d have to sanitize this pair when he was done. He’d barely grabbed the cuff when he froze, the bell on the clinic’s front door ringing out from downstairs. 

“Ford! You still here?” The farmer called out.

Ford’s heart leapt into his throat as he scrambled to make himself presentable. Hurriedly he tucked his erection beneath his belt, hearing the farmer’s footsteps at the foot of the stairs. He’d barely zipped up, and covered up his notebook, when the farmer peeked out into the landing.

“Oh! There you are Ford. You didn’t answer, I thought you might have gone out…” Said Jay, walking up with a hum. 

“O- oh, um, sorry dear, I must not have heard you. No I’ve been here much of today, just…. doing some work.” Ford stammered. He tried to seem casual and calm, but the drug still coursed through his system. His hardness did not retreat, and the increased sensitivity seemed to grow in severity, the lightest touch sending pops of pleasure to his core. 

They gave him a scrutinizing look, already sensing that something was off. “Oh? I thought today was a day off, Ford?” They leaned on the desk next to him, peering down at him.

Ford sweat, something that was unusual for him. “Ah no, I've just been… doing research today.”

“.......Anything interesting?” Asked Jay, absently fiddling with a stack of books on his desk.

“N- nothing terribly so, I’m afraid dear. Just tweaking some doses on flu cures and migraine remedies.” He glanced down, their hand was so close to his, nearly touching him. Their pinky grazed against his as they played with his papers, and the sensation made him wonder how strong other touches from them would feel, his cheeks reddening at the idea.

Jay squinted at him. “Ford, you're flushed, are you okay?”

His mind raced as he tried to stay calm and think up an explanation. He shook his head and waved off their fears, drawing his hands back. “ _ Of course dear_, it's just, erm, its been a little warm and stuffy in the clinic today, and I hadn't noticed it until now.” 

The farmer stared at him a moment longer, deciding whether or not to believe him. Finally their shoulders sagged, and they rolled their eyes in exasperation. “ _ I wish you'd stop losing yourself like this in your research, Ford _ .”

“A-ah yes, well, you know me, dear.” Ford stuttered, surprised that they'd believed him.

Jay rolled their eyes again, stepping forward and taking his tie in their hands. “Here, lemme help with it for a moment.”

Ford tensed where he sat as their hands brushed his neck. The lightest touches sent small shocks of pleasure across his skin. He gave them a tiny smile as they peered at him while they worked, one that wavered at the edges from how close they were. They looked away to undo some of his shirt buttons, their fingers barely brushing against his chest. Ford's jaw clenched and he had to bite his tongue to keep back a whimper from their featherlight touches. At some point his eyes had closed, and when he opened them again he was met with the farmer giving him a worried look.

“Are you  _ sure _ you feel alright Ford?” Jay asked.

He swallowed thickly, his mouth having gone dry at their nearness. “Ah, erm, y- _ yes _ , I just, ah, need to get a glass of water, I believe. Excuse me.” He rasped. 

Ford nearly lept out of his seat, darting around Jay to go to the sink. Quietly he was thankful he had hidden his arousal earlier, as he clumsily rummaged for a glass. 

“You're  **_sure_ ** you feel okay Ford?” Jay asked,  _ very _ worried by his behaviour.

Ford quickly gulped down the water, using it as an excuse to not answer. He gasped in surprise mid-swallow when they gently grabbed his elbow, choking on the water. The cup slid from his fingers into the sink where it shattered as he spluttered dramatically. He felt the farmer smack at his back as he coughed, doing what they could to help him expel the water. Eventually his coughing petered out to a quiet wheeze, his breath shaking as he struggled to catch his breath.

“Pardon my language but  _ what the fuck Ford? _ ”

Ford was a mess. His partially-undone shirt was askew, as was his labcoat. He was covered in water, both splashed out of the sink and poured down himself. He was red with blush, swatches of skin flushing brightly. He did his best to straighten up and present himself respectfully, but the damage was utterly done.

“Ford… talk to me.” Jay murmured. They went to rub at his shoulder, and his eyes fluttered shut, a quiet whimper escaping when their fingers touched him. They just stared at him as they slowly withdrew their hand, curious but quiet as they waited for him to speak.

Ford gulped, his face a bright and blotchy red as he very sheepishly met their stare before looking away. “I, erm, was- ... _ am _ testing another medicine I've been working on. It's a, erm, stimulant.” He eventually murmured, his voice low and quiet out of embarrassment.

“......What kind of stimulant, Ford?” Asked Jay.

He flinched, before looking back up, and he saw the look in their eye, a brief glint of teasing recognition. “...... **_Please don't make me say it_ ** .” He quietly whispered, mortification burning low in his stomach, barely hidden beneath the arousal that still thrummed through his being.

Jay softened at the kicked-puppy look on his face, backing down immediately. “...So is it working?”

He gulped, fidgeting from foot to foot as he answered. “Ah.. erm, in a manner of speaking, yes…”

Jay smiled shyly up at him, a wicked glint flashing in their eyes. “...Describe the results so far, Ford.”

His hands trembled nervously as he worked up the nerve to speak. Their tone was an order, not a request. Though it was one he was allowed to not answer if he so preferred, he found he didn't want to do anything but obey. “Ah, my, er, pulse has been elevated for a bit now, and my body temperature has risen quite dramatically.”

Jay motioned for him to sit down. “And what else?”

He swallowed, arousal continuing to course through his veins as he sat. “Which has, ah, led me to sweat, much more than usual…”

Jay smiled again. “...And?”

He felt a tiny, plaintive whine build in the back of his throat, one he had to bite back before he continued. “And, erm, so far I'm… much more sensitive to touch..”

“Oh?” Jay leaned forward, taking his wrist gently in their hand. “So when I do this? Does it feel different from normal?”

He closed his eyes, focusing on the sensation. “Any small sensation of pleasure is increased dramatically. It's- ah…” He paused. His thoughts remained flowery but he found it near-impossible to keep them back as he normally did. “It's as if.. small sparks are dancing across my skin, sending small jolts of pleasure through my being. As if the way you electrify me with your presence, was given physicality. Mrmmph…” His mumbled groan interrupted his train of thought, as their thumb rubbed warmly at his wrist, fondly trailing over the vein. “...Your touch is so warm it almost burns me… The warmth you make me feel burning at a fever-pitch deep within me.” Ford tried to catch his breath for a moment once they finally let go of his wrist. But any respite he had was short-lived, his eyes flying open as the farmer sat next to him.

Their face was red, their own pupils blown wide as they gently cupped his cheek. They smiled at the whimper that escaped him at this, as he leaned absently into their touch. “... _ And what about if I do this? _ ” They asked, leaning forward to kiss him.

His eyes rolled back into his head briefly, and he had to sit on his own hands to keep himself from grasping them and pulling them close. His core burned with a white hot pleasure as their lips brushed against his so softly. His breathing was haggard when they pulled back, despite how short a kiss it was. It took a minute for him to get his breathing back under control enough to answer. “Your touch continues to send shocks of pleasure through my being… it's as if your soft jellyfish lips are stinging me as we kiss, but, I find I, ah, quite enjoy it.”

Jay giggled, shyness peeking through their sturdy demeanor at his words. “Mmmm, oh really? We should repeat it then, and see if the results remain the same…” 

Ford whimpered into the kiss as their lips met his again, even the lightest touch against him setting his nerves aflame with pleasure. His hands clawed at the seat beneath him as they pressed harder, his eyes rolling back as he shuddered in arousal. He'd almost acclimated to the feeling when he yelped, feeling the farmer's hand suddenly palm over his camouflaged erection without warning.

“Mmmm, I think you left out a few… “details” in your report so far, Ford.” Jay murmured, the corners of their mouth drawn up in a smirk as they felt him up.

He tried to explain, truly he did, but it was hard to form any sort of coherent sentence around the sounds of pleasure he could scarcely keep back. And as they toyed with his hardness, no longer was he trapped behind his waistband and belt, they had handled him so thoroughly. It was a mixed blessing, his arousal no longer pulsing in neglect, but he **_burned_** in embarrassment as they cooed at how hard he was, and it was so very ha-... _difficult_ to carry himself with any sort of decorum or dignity while he **writhed** from their touch. Though, perhaps, maybe less of a mixed blessing than he'd put on, since he so thoroughly enjoyed being handled so, and enjoyed being the center of attention in this context.

“Any other effects so far I should be aware of, Ford?” Jay asked, being so kind as to give him a brief respite from all the touching before asking.

He panted, gulping down air as he considered their question. “It- ah, would appear, erm, another side-effect is… it's so far withholding climax…”

“Mmmmmhm, no hair-trigger tonight?” Jay teased, brushing his hair from his face.

He grimaced in embarrassment, but shook his head. “...So far… No.”

Jay smirked, and leaned over to whisper in his ear. “ _ Guess I'll have to try harder tonight _ .”

He shuddered with another whine as they sat on his lap. “Y-  **_ah_ ** … you don't have to- mm! Do this, d- dear.” 

They sniggered, and held themselves just out of reach when his body tried to rut against them. “...Sure looks like you  _ want _ me to though sweetheart.”

He gulped, his hands trembled with need as he grasped at the cushion beneath him. The farmer's eyes met his and he swallowed his pride. “Y- yes….  **_very much so_ ** … dear.”

The farmer smiled at him as they slowly sat down upon his erection, but caught his hands when he tried to touch them. “Yes  _ what _ , Ford?  _ Use your words dear _ .”

Every inch of Ford's skin that was exposed was flushed deep ruddy red, as well as was much of his unexposed flesh. He whimpered quietly, pinned beneath them in their grasp, his arousal pulsing with need as he tried to word his request. “I… w-would like you to- Ah!” He gasped when they shifted atop him, before suddenly groaning “ _ Please fuck me! _ ”

Jay growled at that, their hands letting go of his wrists to grab at his back and pull him into a rough kiss.

Ford lurched up against them like a man possessed, any coherent thought utterly drowned by the totality of the pleasure that coursed through his veins at their touch upon him. His hands clutched at Jay's backside as if they were his lifeline, fingers digging into their toned back.

“ _ If you don't want to get your boxers messy again you better tell me how you want it. _ ” Jay purred against his neck, gently nipping him for good measure.

He whimpered, their bite sending intense shocks of pleasure to his core. “Y-  _ ah _ ! ..it-  _ mmm _ … I leave the choice to y-  _ oh _ , you….”

“ _ You spoil me, Ford _ …” Jay grinned from ear to ear, fondly yanking him up from the couch and manhandling him into bed, pinning him against the covers as he squirmed against them. “I hope you know how sore you're gonna be tomorrow…” They teased as they worked off his pants.

He writhed on the bedspread at their touch, gasping quietly when they freed his pulsing erection, the cooled air making him shiver briefly. “I th-  _ nngh _ , think I'll manage  _ somehow _ …”

“ _ Such brave words… _ ” Jay teased, tracing a finger down his cock. “Ah ah ah.” Jay caught his hands in theirs, putting them back at his sides when he tried to grab at them. “Hands off until I say so Ford.  Or am I going to have to tie you up?”

Ford was unable to hold back a small groan, his eyes flashing with want when they said this.

Jay grinned, leaning over him only inches from his face. “Or would you  **_enjoy_ ** that dear?” They grinned wider at the way he fidgeted beneath them, and the way his breath grew shaky. “ _ Next time… _ ” they purred into his ear, before crawling back down him. 

He  _ burned _ at their words and touch, embarrassed within an inch of his life, but, he found he wasn’t against it at all. His thoughts slowly growing fuzzy and warmer the lower they roamed.

* * *

 

Ford groaned quietly as he awoke the morning after. Somehow every muscle  **ached** , and he was sore in places he didn't know it was even  _ possible  _ to feel so sore. His grumbling was cut short by giggling coming from his kitchen. Slowly he sat up, groggily searching for his glasses on the nightstand as he opened his eyes.

“Have a peaceful rest, dear?”

“Mnurgh.” He mumbled, not fully awake yet. He yawned and stretched as Jay puttered around in his kitchen, his mind slowly catching up with him. He froze mid-stretch as the events from last night were slowly recalled, a deep flush gradually building on his face as each detail resurfaced.

“Oh  _ good _ , I was worried for a bit you might not actually remember any of it once it wore off.” Said Jay. “Breakfast is almost ready, would you like it in bed or?”

“N- no, it's okay, at the table is fine, I'll be up in a moment.” Carefully he got out of bed, limping ever so slightly as he walked to the table. He caught the look Jay gave him and he flushed, flinching and avoiding meeting their eye.

Jay continued to watch Ford as he gingerly sat down, the smirk on their face softening to a warm smile as he settled down. They took their own seat across the table, sweetly taking his hand to squeeze before grabbing their fork. “ I… ah… didn't go too hard last night… did I Ford?” Jay mumbled after a while.

He startled, his cheeks lightly flushed at their question. “I, ah, ahem… It was- …” He stammered. “No it, erm, was just  _ fine _ . I just, ah, am not accustomed to it, it would appear…” 

Jay smiled, their own cheeks growing red as well. “...That's good to hear. I'll still try to be gentler in the future though.”

He smiled shyly just as they did, not taking his eyes off his plate. 

“You might want to make sure your shirt collar’s straight today, though…” Jay mumbled.

Ford blinked, confused by their advice. “...Why is that, dear?”

Jay flushed, toying with their food sheepishly. “Because, ah- …..’ may have left a mark… or three last night.” They eventually replied, not meeting his eye.

Ford squinted at them, before getting up to look for himself.

“They're not  _ that obvious… _ ” Jay called from the table.

Ford flushed brighter as he looked at himself in the mirror, the marks upon his neck flushing darker as well. His throat was littered with small bruises, and he caught a glimpse of some light scratches on his collarbone, left over from last night.

“...Your collar should cover them up fairly well.” Said Jay, sidling up beside him as he stared at his reflection.

“ _ Oddly enough, I don't know that I want to _ .” Ford muttered quietly. He watched Jay's blush in the mirror, smiling as they stammered and grew shy; and he turned, and fondly embraced them, relishing how well they fit against him. 

“I, erm, wasn't  _ too loud _ last night… was I?” Ford eventually asked, as they sat together at the table once more.

Jay smiled shyly, their eye not meeting his. “Er… no, not at all, not to me at least…  _ I probably should have made sure the windows were shut last night though…_” 

“Ah. Good. I'm glad to hear that- wait… why?”

“...Ford we're in a canyon, sound travels- ...I thought you  _ knew _ .” Jay murmured, their voice growing soft as they watched the mortification grow on his face. “...I mean, I'm  _ pretty sure _ no one heard last night, dear…”

Ford nearly didn't hear them, too busy recalling every single thing he'd uttered last night while consumed in pleasure, the sounds he had made and the filthy things he'd said. He was snapped out of it only by Jay's hand taking his, fondly squeezing it as they smiled at him reassuringly. “Y- yes, you're right dear. No sense in worrying about it.” He squeezed their hand back. “Ah, what about the farm dear?”

Jay smiled, their thumb rubbing his hand fondly. “I went back and took care of a few things after you fell asleep last night. But you're right, I should head back.”

Ford walked them to the front door, and hummed warmly when they kissed him goodbye.

“Don't worry about it dear, it'll be fine.” Jay murmured, cupping his cheek with a smile.

* * *

 

Ford grumbled as the knob slid out of his grasp, the door flying shut with more force than he'd intended, doing nothing to improve his poor mood.

Jay walked up to greet him, the smile falling from their face as they saw his expression. Wordlessly they stepped forward to embrace him, holding him tight as they waited for his unease to melt away. “Was it that bad?”

“Nngh” he grumbled. His posture was rigid for a few minutes before he let himself relax in their gentle embrace. “No…” He sighed deeply, a day's worth of stress and frustration expressed in one long exhale as he wrapped his arms around them. “ _ It was worse_.” 

“Oh dear…” murmured Jay, leading him to his seat.“Give me a minute.” They said as they went to make him some coffee. “Okay, tell me about it.” Jay said, setting his drink in front of him.

He sighed again, taking a sip and letting the caffeine and warmth melt away some of his stress. “Ah.. erm… we…  _ were _ heard last night. By a few people, actually.” Ford sighed, letting his exhaustion show as he absently rubbed his face. “A couple of my patients remarked on our…  _ enthusiasm _ last night.”

Jay grimaced, blushing as it sank in. “I mean… that doesn't sound  _ too _ bad at least…”

“As well as Brad, Wayne, and Megan.”

“Oh god…” Jay murmured, closing their eyes and leaning back with a sigh.

“Megan said she was happy we're enjoying such a healthy relationship.” Ford muttered.

“Well I'm not showing my face in town for a week.” Jay joked, covering their face in mortification.

“Mmm, that's not fair dear, what about me?” Ford teased, his hand squeezing theirs softly.

Jay sighed melodramatically. “Darn, you're right. I guess I'll struggle through it, for  _ our _ sake.” They smiled, brushing a kiss to his cheek as they got up.

“...They'll forget about it eventually…” Ford murmured under his breath, shifting his focus to finishing his cooling coffee.

“Mmm… or we'll just give them something else to gossip about.” Replied Jay.

“...There is always that.”

Jay chuckled, as they leaned over his shoulder to brush another kiss to his cheek. “Good thing I don't mind being at my most embarrassing, if it's with you.”

Ford blushed lightly, smiling to himself. He brought up their hand, which had been tracing his chest as they leaned over him, brushing a soft kiss against it. “And I with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one got long because the words just kept cumming


	18. Nickname

It was one summer evening and Jay had dropped by after finishing up for the day on their farm. They had found Ford in the midst of experimenting again, and before they could even ask if he needed help, he was already requesting their assistance.

“Dear, could you hand me that flask?”

“This one?”

“Yes, precisely. Thank you Jelly.”

“You're welcome Ford-…” Jay paused, looking curiously at Ford. “Did… you just call me “Jelly”?”

Ford paused, still mid-pour. “I, ah, suppose…” He glanced up at them before he went back to his experiment, his cheeks a pert red. “It- erm, no, it's nothing.” Ford mumbled as he set his equipment down.

Jay rolled their eyes and squeezed his arm reassuringly. “Come on Ford, why’d you call me Jelly?”

Ford continued to flush a deep red. “It, erm, was from advice from Brad. He… said a couples thing to do is have little nicknames for each other I… I'm sorry, I should have known better, dear.”

“ _Ford…_ ” Jay murmured quietly.

He swallowed, nervousness permeating his being.

“I think that's… really cute, sweetie. Why would you apologize?”

“I, erm, I'm not entirely sure. I…” He cleared his throat. “I panicked, I suppose.”

Jay smiled softly, and squeezed his hand in reassurance. “Can I ask… Why “Jelly”?” They murmured.

Ford grimaced a little, and cleared his throat in embarrassment. “Well, it, erm… I was told I should go with something that felt fond, or reminded us of something that happened between the two of us…” He trailed off, staring down at his feet, meekly.

Jay was silent as they thought about it. A playful smile spread across their face as it hit them. “Ford…”

He flinched and glanced at them, swallowing hard in trepidation at the look on their face.

They continued to smile, giggling softly at his countenance. “...Short for “jellyfish”?” They asked.

He nodded, his face alight as he didn’t .

Jay giggled. “ _Awwww, Ford_.”

He coughed, flustered at the way they beamed at him. “Ah… yes. Well… I thought you might, erm, enjoy it.”

Jay continued to smile up at him. “I _love it_ Ford. You know what this means though, dear.”

“Uh, I'm sorry but I don't.”

Their smile showed a flash of something else, mirth, perhaps. “I'm going to have to come up with one for you too.”

He sighed, rolling his eyes with a quiet admonishing chuckle. “No that's quite alright. You don't have to do that.”

“You don't want me to?”

He coughed nervously. “N-no it's just…”

“Peanut.”

“Wh- ...…...Why?”

“If you're going to call me jelly, I get to call you Peanut.”

He paused, deep in thought as he considered it. “......like... peanut butter?”

“Yep.” Jay said with a nod.

He sighed. “Well.... I suppose that's alright-”

“.....Did you think I meant something else?”

“.......”

“...Did you really think I'd give you one based on-”

“I'm sorry dear, but this mixture _is_ time-sensitive.” Ford interrupted, tossing himself back into his work.

Jay giggled, tsking and rolling their eyes playfully. “Such a _dirty mind_ , Ford…”

He fumed silently as they teased, not taking his eyes off his work.

“I'll just leave your lunch in the fridge for you. And I'll be back later to walk you back to the farm. I'll see you later... Peanut.” Jay said, brushing a quick kiss goodbye before they left.

Ford nodded his goodbye, straightening back up to meet their kiss, and squinting after them at their parting shot.

He was well aware they meant only to tease. And his annoyance was mostly for show. But.

He found it much harder to explain away how his pulse leapt, and his chest warmed when they called him that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wheeeeeeee this is short and bad, sorry about it


	19. Inference

Jay giggled from the doorway as they watched Ford try to convince the child to stop crying, and please sit still. The child's parent stood nearby, equal amounts bemused and exhausted by their offspring as the child cried that they were scared. After a few more minutes struggling to take their blood pressure, Ford gave up for the moment, excusing himself to the next room to recompose himself, and give the child some time to calm down. He startled as he turned the corner, nearly walking into Jay. “Ah! _Dear_ , I didn't know you were here… You really shouldn't be down here, I'm in the middle of an examination right now.”

Jay smiled, sheepishly giving an apologetic nod. “ _Sorry_ , I heard the kerfuffle and got curious, everything going okay?”

Ford sighed, taking his glasses off to knead wearily at the bridge of his nose. “No, not particularly, but it's not very surprising…”

“Kid scared of the big, mean-looking doctor?”

Ford pouted, a bit insulted. “I'm not that big…”

“Ford, you look like you're 15 feet tall to a child.” Said Jay.

Ford was silent for a bit. “...Okay, I see your point.” 

“Would you like me to help at all? I could help distract them at least.”

He sighed. “Why not. I'm about out of ideas.” 

Jay followed after Ford, letting him explain to their mother that Jay was an assistant of his. The child still cowered at the sight of Ford, but was soon focused on Jay instead, who met their stare unabashedly. “Do I have a booger?” They asked the kid.

They giggled, and emphatically shook their head. “No… Your hair kinda looks like… uh…” They trailed off, looking nervously around them.

Jay crouched down next to them to whisper conspiratorially in their ear, motioning to Ford to take their blood pressure while Jay had them distracted. “You mean Dessie?”

The kid's eyes widened as they nodded enthusiastically, suddenly not caring that Ford was checking their blood pressure. “ _You've met her?_ ”

Jay grinned. “Yep! She's a friend of mine.”

The kid gaped, fully distracted as Ford took their other vitals. “ _No way!_ ”

The rest of the exam went much smoother with the farmer providing backup. As Jay talked with the kid, they grew much calmer in Ford's presence, no longer shying away or flailing at him as he listened to their heartbeat. 

“My advice? Mushrooms, she loves pretty much anything that grows, but she _loves_ mushrooms, especially mushroom pie.” 

The child squinted in concentration as they memorized this bit of information, Ford giving their mother some general advice as they talked with Jay. “Plants but definitely mushrooms, and mushroom pie is best. _Got it_.”

“You should make sure they're getting enough vitamins and wear plenty of sunscreen, and if they have that irritation again, please bring them by right away, they may have a light sun allergy but at this point I can't say for sure.”

“ _Thank you_ , Dr. Ford.”

Jay waved at the child as they left with their mother, waving excitedly back as they tripped over their own feet to keep up, asking if they could buy some mushrooms on the way home.

Ford sighed in relief when the door closed behind them, already tidying up his tools. “ _Thank you, dear_ , you were a wonderful help.”

Jay blushed. “It was nothing Ford, I'm always glad to assist however I can.”

“Well I am still indebted to you, regardless.” He hummed quietly as he sanitized his tools. “They took a real shine to you dear, and _so quickly_. I've been giving them checkups since they were an infant and they _still_ scream when they see me…”

Jay giggled quietly, stepping beside him to help dry them, “They seemed to take a bit of a shine to you too by the end. Didn't scream once.”

“Hmm….” Ford murmured in reply, lost in thought.

“Almost makes you want one of your own?” Jay softly teased, nudging him with a grin.

Ford jolted, and coughed awkwardly, busying himself by putting the newly cleaned tools away.

“... _Ford_ ….” Jay asked.

He continued to fiddle with his equipment, nervously rearranging them as he pretended not to have heard them.

Jay rolled their eyes, and lightly tapped him on the shoulder. “...Do you, Ford?”

“......Do I what?” He mumbled, feigning ignorance before he met their unamused stare. He slouched a little, exuding meekness as he shut the cabinet. “Er, perhaps... a _little…_ ”

Jay rolled their eyes again, taking his hands in their own to squeeze reassuringly. “Why haven't you said anything?”

“Well it- it's a fairly selfish desire of mine… and I didn't want to overrule _your_ feelings on the subject…” He murmured, his eyes not meeting the farmer's.

Jay smiled up at him. “Mmm, I appreciate that a lot dear. I've always been a bit…… _hesitant_ towards having kids. But… that's always been in the context of by myself…”

Ford's brow furrowed, quietly considering their words. Cautiously he met their eye after they trailed off. “Dear… are you saying that…”

They giggled sheepishly, their cheeks slowly going pink. “...If it's with you beside me? Well I guess I could stand to give it a shot.”

Ford grew as red as a radish at their words. He nervously covered up his mouth with his hand, as if it did anything to hide it. “Ah- Are you sure? I don't- ...you don't have to… just to please me…” He quietly mumbled, afraid to meet their eye again as he turned away.

Jay’s smile grew softer, and they sighed as they stepped forward to embrace him from behind, a move they'd grown used to using when he grew insecure like this. Their fingers traced absent circles on his stomach and chest as they waited for the tension in his form to go away. “It's not just to please you… It's crossed my mind once or twice before. The idea _terrifies_ me but I also… am really excited at the possibility of it. I think about the idea of intentionally bringing a new life to this world- to making a _family_ with you… and I _like it_.”

Ford grew lax in their embrace, leaning against them some as he listened to them speak. His hand wandered to rest upon theirs as he listened, and waited for them to finish. “It… _terrifies_ you?”

Jay blushed and hid their face against his back momentarily. “What if I'm not fit to be a parent… What if something happens to you.. or me… What if you grow to regret this…” Jay murmured, quietly listing some of their fears.

“...To regret _you_?” Ford quietly finished. He stepped out of their grasp and turned to face them when they nodded against his back. “ _ **Dear**_ …” He whispered, before embracing them tightly. “ _ **Never**_. It's scientifically _impossible_ for me to do anything but love you. No matter what happens.” He smiled to himself as he felt his shirt grow warm and wet, Jay's hands clutching his shoulderblades. “...Even if it's not… I could never do anything _but_ love you at this point, jelly. No matter what.”

Jay snorted quietly at the nickname before speaking. “ _ **God**_ -... I didn’t- didn’t mean to get all emotional like this… especially all over your shirt, um. I do mean it. That I like the idea of making a family with you...” 

Ford chuckled, running his fingers through their hair as he held them close, his face growing flushed as they continued. “If you’re serious… we should discuss this further tonight...”

“Mmhmmm, I'd like that, actually, dear."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got over 6k words written of domestic family drabbles but I still haven't decided whether I want to post those in a separate collection or in this one, /shrugs


	20. Conditioned

The whole crowd erupted in applause as the winner was announced, Jay beaming proudly as they graciously accepted the award. Ford wore a fond smile as he watched the proceedings, flushing when Jay met his eye. The look they gave him stirred a warmth deep within him. It was a warmth that burned low in his belly, and made him cough in quiet embarrassment, and pull his coat snug around himself.

“It's a bit chilly out, isn't it?” Said one of the townspeople.

Ford mumbled noncommittally. “Yes, I suppose so.” He watched as Jay made their way off the stage and off to the side to talk to some folks, and decided it would be best to go congratulate them.

Ford clutched his coat around himself as he made his way towards Jay, who was engrossed in their conversation, and unaware of his approach. Silently he stepped behind them, and wrapped his arms around them as he murmured his congratulations into their ear.

Jay jolted at his surprise embrace before purring. “ _Hey dear_.”

“You looked, erm, cold.” Ford muttered as he continued to hold them in his embrace, his coat wrapped around them.

“ _How thoughtful_ of you, Ford.”

The others laughed at the lovebirds, and went on their way, preferring to let them have their moment alone.

“...Thank you, Jay.” Ford murmured, still clinging to them.

“Something… on your mind?” Jay teased gently as they felt his hardness brush against their backside.

“You started it.” Ford sheepishly muttered, fidgeting anxiously against them.

“Oh? When was that exactly? When I was on stage?”

Ford began to blush, his fingers wrinkling their clothes anxiously. “Well, er, I've become conditioned it would appear, to you celebrating your victories in, er, a certain fashion…”

The farmer giggled, and gently covered his hands with their own. “Oh? So seeing me win gives you this strong a reaction?”

Ford stammered, “Well, erm, there may be other factors.”

“Hmmm? Like what, dear?” Murmured Jay.

“...L- like the look you gave me earlier…” Said Ford.

Jay grinned wickedly, and spun around in Ford's grasp to face him, craning their neck to meet his eye. “...And what sort of look was that?”

Ford stuttered again. “The, er, one you get wh- when, erm, you have an idea… Like the one you're giving me right now.” He gulped loudly when he felt their hands slowly trail down his sides.

Jay's grin widened as their hands came to rest on Ford's lower stomach. “...Do you trust me?”

“Yes.” Ford said immediately.

Jay giggled again. “Then I need you to follow my lead right now. Keep your hands and coat around me, and _act natural._ I have a plan.”

Ford gasped quietly as he felt his belt being undone. His eyes scanned the surrounding area, worried they were being watched. He was almost let down that no one was paying attention to them off to the side. “ _Ah, **dear** , what are you doing?_” Ford gasped as they undid his fly.

“ _Trust me_ , just keep acting casual, this'll only take me a minute.” They grinned into his chest as they slipped a hand beneath his pants.

“I- mmph, like to think it'd be longer than that-.” Ford had to bite back a whimper, feeling their hand brush against his length. He leaned over to hide his face against the crown of the farmer's head, unable to keep a straight face when they grasped him “We're in _**public**_ , dear-.” Ford whimpered, his hands trembling against their backside. Every touch they made was magnified tenfold as they stood together in front of everyone. Ford put all of his concentration towards breathing normally, his eyes flicking up again to nervously check again that no one was watching.

“Okay, that should do it. I had to shift your pants down a little, because you wear them so high”

Ford murmured in confusion, still clinging tightly to the farmer when they tried to pull back.

“It's okay Ford. I mean, under the belt, should work for now, right Ford?”

Ford paused for a few moments as it set in, before he cleared his throat out of embarrassment, and finally stepped back. “I, er, _yes_ , thank you dear, I appreciate it.”

“......What did you think I was doing, dear?” Jay asked after a moment, smirking up at him as he flushed.

He avoided their eye, still flushing deeply as he fidgeted. “Nothing; it's not important.”

“...I was planning on walking around and talking to a few more people, I think it might be good for you to join me and get your blood pumping. How does that sound?”

Ford cleared his throat again, smoothing the wrinkles in his pants as an excuse to do something with his hands. “Erm, actually, you tightening my belt reminded me of another mildly pressing need…”

The farmer's smile softened, thinking it over. “How long do you think you can go?”

“...40 minutes, _maybe_.” He mumbled.

“Give me ten minutes, max, to say bye to a few people, and then we can go back to your clinic.”

* * *

 

If anyone else thought it unusual that the two of them left so swiftly after the ceremony, they kept it to themselves.

Ford panted quietly as they both closed the door behind them, locking it for good measure, their swift pace having caught up with him. He moaned, and held the farmer tightly when they dragged him down into a heated kiss, his hips absently swaying against them.

“Thought you had something else you needed to attend to, Ford.” Jay teased, a mirthful look in their eye at how tightly he clung.

“It can wait a bit longer- _AH!_ ” He gasped, crossing his legs suddenly when he felt their fingers gently prod his midsection.

Jay giggled, their hand lightly roaming his midsection as he trembled. “....Are you sure about that?”

He cleared his throat, already flushing. “I'll…. be right back.”

“But what if I don't want to let you go?” Jay teased, holding him close.

“Dear- _**ah**_ … _please…_ ”

Jay smiled and let him go. “I'll wait for you upstairs.”

He nodded gratefully.

* * *

 

“Now where did we leave off?” Jay murmured as he approached them on his bed.

“You made progress without me…” He mumbled as he leaned down to kiss them, gesturing to their state of undress.

“I'm sorry, I didn't know you wanted to help _unwrap_ me… I can put it back on- ah!” Jay groaned quietly as his lips pressed against their neck.

“ _Don't you dare._ ” He murmured against their neck. His hands roamed their body eagerly as they writhed in pleasure.

“ _This isn't fair._ ” They panted, their hands grasping at the blanket beneath them. “What about my turn?”

“Your turn? - **Ah!** ” Ford groaned suddenly as Jay groped at him through his clothes. Gooseflesh trailed wherever their hands snuck beneath the fabric and stroked him, and he shivered at the sensation.

Jay cooed as they flipped positions, pinning the squirming doctor beneath their hips as they undressed him. “ _ **My turn**_.” They hissed playfully as they slid off his coat and shirt.

Ford writhed beneath their hips, arching up on the bed beneath them to run his lips over their neck, needing to give his mouth _something_ to do to stifle the noises he was threatening to make. His fingers caught the waistband of their underwear as he grasped at their hips. He tried to stay flush with their body, his hands gripping their hips hard enough to bruise, but still they arched off him, their own hands shoving off his pants and boxers beneath them. Ford gasped with a quiet whine when they freed his erection, his dick red and leaking precum from the prolonged stimulation.

Jay smiled and cooed at the sight below them. “Ohhhh. You've been _so patient_ , haven't you?” Their grin widened at how he bucked when they took ahold of his hard cock, his eyelids fluttering as he stared at them, pleading quietly. “I just need to get a condom real quick dear…”

* * *

 

Jay's face hurt from smiling so long that afternoon, but still they could not help the small grin as they listened to Ford's breathing. His chest rose and fell dramatically beneath their own bare chest, pressed against him as they lay on top him, still coming down from his ejaculation. Jay watched his eyelids flutter as he shifted beneath them, his spent and overstimulated dick brushing against their leg when he did. “Comfy?” Jay murmured.

He flashed a shy but satisfied smile, his arm coming ‘round to embrace their waist. “Surprisingly so, dear.”

Jay's grin softened to a tired smile. “I'm glad… You just looked _so tense_ all afternoon.” They teased.

Ford rolled his eyes as his thumb stroked their hip absently. “Mhhhm. Thank you for your help…. _Relieving_ my tension.”

They sighed, sliding off his chest to curl against his side after a while.

Ford broke the silence after a while. “Something on your mind?”

“...Hmm?” Jay murmured, distracted. “...Oh. It's nothing important. Just thinking to myself about gossip.”

“...That I could scarcely keep myself back?” Ford murmured, still absently stroking them.

Jay giggled. “I'm pretty sure everyone thinks _I’m_ the main sex-fiend of the relationship.”

Ford pouted softly, a little bit hurt. “And what about me?”

Jay smiled, reaching to gently trace his cheek with their hand. “Dear… I'm not saying this to be mean but everyone is still a little thrown that you're a romantic being, I'm not sure how many people are aware about the sexual part…”

Ford rolled his eyes, drawing them further into his chest with a sigh. “I suppose we will just have to wait until tomorrow for the public verdict.”

Jay giggled, but settled against his chest. “I'll let you know my findings after work tomorrow.”

* * *

 

Jay smiled and embraced Ford as they greeted him in his clinic just after closing. “Well public opinion seems to be split. There was one rumor we could _not wait_ and got frisky behind some rocks and trees on the trail back to town, but everyone else is pretty sure that was a deer that walked into a tree and got startled. Three people tittered that you could scarcely wait to tear my clothes off. And _five_ people whispered that I about carried you back to have my way with you.”

Ford rolled his eyes as he listened to the farmer recount their findings. “Well it's good to hear we're still the subject of gossip.”

Jay giggled. “Heaven help the town if we weren't here.”

“I'm sure they'd manage _somehow_.” Ford murmured, his hand finding Jay's as he followed them out the door.

“ _We can only hope._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I.... Forgot I had this one one all finished and ready to go.........


	21. Singed

Ford wishes he could say he woke normally when he smelled the smoke from the burnt toast. That he _didn't_ throw off the covers and sprint out of the house like a man possessed, his chest heaving as he gasped the cool morning air in like he'd nearly drowned. But he did.

He didn't know how long it took for Jay to turn off the stove and join him on the porch. It felt like only moments, but with how cold he'd grown in the cool air in his nightclothes it was likely at least ten minutes.

He hadn't realized quite how cold he'd grown, or damp he'd gotten when he accidentally ran into the rain, until Jay draped his coat over his shoulders, and wrapped a blanket around him before sitting at his side on the porch. “Haah, I'm sorry for my issues.” He eventually blurted out once his breathing had started to calm.

Upon hearing these words Jay flinched, an expression that Ford didn't know what to think of, crossing their face. Their hand came to rest on his arm, squeezing him reassuringly.

Something inside him broke at this moment, and all of his thoughts came pouring out. “You don't deserve to have to suffer through my failings. I'm sorry that I can't be still anywhere with the slightest hint of clutter. I'm sorry for obsessing over cleanliness so very much. I'm sorry that even the thought of alcohol repulses me.” He gasped quietly as he began to hyperventilate, words still streaming from his mouth. “I'm sorry for everything I put you through, that I can't be normal-”

“Ford.”

He froze, finally going silent. His eyes were wide as dish saucers as panic still coursed through his veins, his breath quick and short. His heart dropped to his feet as he thought of how their opinion of him must have fallen so from this shameful display. The corners of his eyes burned as tears threatened to pour.

Jay's heart sank as they looked at Ford, fear etched on his being from his expression to his posture. Jay shifted to crouch on the steps in front of him, uncaring as the rain misted them as they looked up at him. “...Did you think less of me when I fainted?”

Ford hesitantly shook his head, not trusting his voice.

“Did your opinion of me drop when I came home one night with the scent of alcohol on my breath, and you told me to brush my teeth as soon as I walked in?”

Again, he shook his head.

“What about how I shook in your arms and threatened to vomit the last time you did my bloodwork?”

“No.” He finally spoke, his voice quietly wavering as he did.

“.....And after I stayed all day glued to your side, shaking after my parents told everyone my old name when they visited?”

“ _Never_.” He breathed. “ _Not one bit_.”

Jay smiled, albeit sadly, taking his cold hand in theirs as they met his eye. “You speak about yourself as if you were broken. Like somehow I've been tricked into loving you, and that each day I get to know you a little better I come to fall out of love with you more. But all I see is a man who lets some of his armor fall bit by bit in front of me, sometimes on accident, and sometimes on purpose. Who hates to admit his vulnerabilities when they finally show. The only things I feel for you in this moment are the same fierce love I feel for you each and every day, and worry for your wellbeing.”

Ford’s eyes grew damp, and he tried unsuccessfully to clear his throat for several minutes, his hand shaking in their grasp.

Adrenaline still coursed throughout his being, and panic lurked below the surface when he momentarily thought about going back into the farmhouse at the moment.

The only thing Jay did in response was sit next to him once more, their arms drawing around his waist as they leaned on him, their bodyweight a comforting reminder against his side. His hand snaked around to rest on their hip, helping ground him in reality.

Eventually Jay spoke up once more. “I left the window over the sink open, so the smell should be dissipating soon, but I need to put the toast in the compost rather than the trash, are you going to be alright if I go do that now?”

Ford shook genty in their embrace, a shiver running down his spine at the chilly air, and in response to his recollection of the charred scent. He nodded, meekly, still so very pale in the cool morning light.

They tried to stand but Ford’s hands still firmly stayed on their waist. Jay said nothing, and remained at his side as they waited for him to relax, his body’s response at odds with what he told them.

“ _I’m sorry._ ” He eventually whispered, releasing his hands with a quiet sniffle, embarrassed at himself even more.

Jay smiled, leaning down to nuzzle his forehead with whispered promises to be quick.

Ford breathed in, slow and deep as he tried to will his nerves to settle, a process he would never like to admit he’d gone through previously. While he was braced for it when they returned, swiftly walking by him with the offending singed food, he could not keep himself from feeling a small wave of panic creeping up once more, the scent of smoke making him gag in revulsion ever so slightly. It was like ripping off a bandage in that it occurred quicker than one could fully and wholly process. But it was unlike it in that when you rip off a bandage the pain spikes and recedes as fast as it occurs, his threatened to increase in severity once more, the scent nearly triggering his reflexes once more.

Before he could process anything further, Jay was at his side once more, distracting him as best they could. “I know you explained it yesterday, but I’m still a little confused as to how you reached your conclusion on your musical healing paper, could you go through it again for me a little?”

He let out a shaky breath. Medicine. Logic. This he could handle. “It- it’s relatively simple; w-we started with a hypothesis of does enjoyment, in this context listening to music, affect the buh- body’s ability to heal?” As he spoke, the shaking of his voice gradually stopped, and his posture became more secure. He sneezed as he finished his final point, outlining the conclusion of his thesis as the chill finally actually got to him.

“...Okay, I’m not sure I get it 100 percent but I understand how you got from point A to C now.” Said Jay, their hand cupping his cheek with a smile. “Would you like to go back inside now? I’m worried about you catching a cold.”

He drew the coat and blanket more snugly around his shoulders, a chill creeping up his spine as he thought about it. “It's…. probably for the best we do…” He eventually murmured, hesitation clear on his face.

Ford leaned into it when Jay softly traced his cheek with a hum, their hand running down his neck, over his shoulder and stopping at his bicep, squeezing him supportively. “I'm right here baby.”

Ford flushed past his neck, ducking a little in embarrassment. “...Thank you dear.”

The hairs on the back of his neck bristled as they walked back inside, panic welling up without reason, nor specific cause. His thoughts were derailed as Jay took his hand, smiling sweetly up at him.

“Come on, let’s get cleaned up before breakfast.” Jay said, gently tugging him to the bathroom.

Ford still felt out of sorts despite calming down some, and the warm bath left him at the edge of dozing off. Though he would admit, quietly and only between the two of them, that the way Jay cared for him, and helped scrub out his tension, helped settle him down again immensely.

Jay smiled when Ford yawned, his shoulders rolling as they helped him dry off. “Lemme just make something for us to eat, and then we can get back in bed.”

Ford opened and closed his mouth a few times, wanting not to be seen as weak or feeble, but also so very tempted by their plan.

Jay didn’t notice his hesitance, or simply chose not to acknowledge it as they led him to the living room. “Just trust me on this Ford, you’re allowed to take it easy, and I think we could both use a sleepy day at home.”

He hesitated a little longer before finally agreeing, smiling weakly when they draped a blanket over him after making him sit on the couch. While no longer paralyzed with terror, Ford still felt waves of unease, ebbing and growing as he sat alone in his thoughts. Moments from the housefire in his childhood flashed disorientingly as he waited, his hands trembling on his knees.

“I’m making oatmeal, how would you like it?” Came Jay’s voice as they shouted from the other room.

Ford jolted, snapped back to the current moment. “Ah… Do we still have any of the baked peaches?” He called back, standing up from the couch to instead be with them in the kitchen.

“Yes but not for a lack of trying to eat them all.” Jay teased, giving him a knowing look.

* * *

 

Despite how Jay insisted he should take it easy, he refused to do any less than help wash the dishes, his hands maybe less thorough in his drying than normal from his exhaustion.

Jay rolled their eyes as he set the last dish down, grabbing his hand as soon as he did. “C’mere you.” They dragged him gently back to bed, gently pushing him down onto it. They moved to join him before they suddenly stopped, a look of inspiration coming over their face. “Wait- lemme just.” They mumbled, getting up and fiddling with something on the dresser. Quiet classical music played from the speaker atop the dresser as Jay finally joined him in bed, crawling under the covers next to him.

Ford bit back a quiet chuckle that threatened to burble out of his chest, touched by their odd sense of thoughtfulness. Their warm softness against him was a welcome sensation, one that he felt too sheepish to properly articulate. While he no longer felt at risk of running out into the elements once more, panic still thrummed so very faintly in his veins, just enough at the back of his mind to keep him from losing that last little bit of tenseness. He wasn't sure where this bit of boldness… or frivolity came from, but he surprised himself when he quietly whispered his request. “...May I rest my head on your chest?”

Jay blinked in surprise but hesitated not at all in in allowing him to curl up in their arms. Jay's hand automatically went to run through his hair, the other firm in its spot, settled against his back.

It was the repetition of their heartbeat in his ear, Ford convinced himself, that helped wash away the last traces of panicked anxiety, and their bodyheat against him. Not the way the song of life that was their heartbeat thrummed beneath his head grounded him in the present. Or the way their arms held him so securely he felt safe enough to be vulnerable, their strong arms protecting him. Or the way their fingers dragged gently over his scalp, hearkening back to childhood reassurances he was no longer sure truly happened, and weren't just a deep subconscious desire for proof of affection.

No, there was a rational and scientific reason for how quickly and deeply he fell asleep in their arms, the panic set off by the scent of smoke quickly becoming just another memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh, you know


	22. Mortification

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _it's still vday where I'm at, it counts_

It was a warm afternoon when the townsfolk celebrated at the festival. Applause broke out for the band as the music stopped, the crowd slowly clearing from the dancefloor as they did.

Jay giggled breathlessly, steadying themselves against Ford, winded after the energetic dance and giddy from their new relationship. “Well that was fun. What do you think?” Jay panted.

Ford was silent, and it was only then that Jay realized how stiffly he was standing, his fingers trembling faintly on their back as he caught his breath as well. He wore a look of mild panic on his face, flushing deeply. “Jay… I'm so sorry, I, erm, it's not intentional.” He stuttered, grimacing in embarrassment.

Jay opened their mouth to ask what about, when they felt it against their midsection. They joined in on his blush, giggling nervously. “It's okay, we can just-”

The voice of the MC interrupted them. “ **Can we all _please_ make our way off the floor so we can set up for the next dance**.”

Ford faltered, panic welling up in his being. “Jay I- I can't- if I'm seen like this-”

“I got this Ford, follow my lead.” Jay said before they grabbed his hand, dragging him speedily off the floor with a giggle.

It was all Ford could do not to trip on his own two feet as Jay dragged him off the dancefloor. Before he could regain his bearings Jay twisted him around, dragging him into another hug with an excited giggle. Nearby townsfolk chuckled at the lighthearted display as Ford's heart felt fit to hammer right out of his chest. He panicked internally for a few moments, paranoid that despite their speed someone still saw him in this embarrassing state. He soon quashed this worry, as he found that the crowd was distracted by how goofy the farmer was around him.

“Stay like this as long as you need to Ford, I'll keep being the silly in love one to cover.” Jay whispered to him with a wink.

Ford swallowed, but gave them a small smile, and a whisper of ‘thanks’ in return.

“It’s no problem. Really, Ford.” They murmured. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna post something cute n sappy but that one wasn't done but this one was so u guys get Ford getting a boner in public.


	23. Admission

It had been a chill winter afternoon. Ford had reached a stopping point on his research for the day, and Jay had few crops that needed tending at that time. They had retreated to his sitting room to talk and relax, but even with the heater, found it hard to stay warm enough. Eventually they both gave in, a blanket wrapped around them as they curled up together on the couch, Jay lying on top as Ford stretched out beneath them.

“Mmmmm… I'm gonna end up falling asleep right here.” Jay mumbled. They moved to get off Ford when he stopped them.

“It's perfectly fine, dear. Go ahead.” He murmured.

“But I'll squish you.” Jay mumbled, already starting to drift off.

“I'll manage somehow. Go to sleep dear.” Ford murmured.

“... _Yes doctor_ ….” Jay teased before falling silent.

Ford regarded them quietly, unable to focus on anything else but them as they nuzzled into his chest. “Where would I be without you, I wonder? I am certain I wouldn't be anywhere else. My clinic would always remain here, but would I be happy? ...Not that I didn't receive a measure of joy from my work previously, but… _you are so dear to me, dear_.” Ford sighed, his hand absently running through their hair. “It is almost as if I was incomplete before you. Not that you _complete_ me, but… you helped show me how to put the pieces together so they finally fit correctly.” Ford sighed again, his heart skipping a beat when Jay shifted atop him. A sigh of relief this time escaped him when they appeared to remain asleep. “...You turn me into such an utter lovestruck fool. Some days I feel liable to start reciting _poetry_ of all things when you're around. My heart feels like it could beat out of my chest when you smile at me, and I'm surprised I'm not constantly tripping over my own tongue when you're around.. I still don't know exactly _how_ you do all of this to me, but I'm very thankful you do.” He yawned, he too starting to drift off as they cuddled on the couch. He set his glasses on a nearby endtable before returning his attention to Jay. “...Some days when we're apart I begin to feel selfish, and wish we were together _always_ , though I know it's much healthier for you to spend time with others as well. I love you dearly, and I wish I were better at stating it, _but please trust me when I say I love you as much as I possibly could_.” Ford trailed off to a quiet whisper by the end, so very close to falling asleep.

“I think you're pretty keen too.” Jay whispered back, their face nuzzling into his chest. They smiled warmly as they felt his pulse suddenly race beneath them, as he realized they had heard his admissions. “...Go to sleep dear.” Jay yawned, finally beginning to truly drift off.

“Y- _yes dear_ …”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here's the sappy one


	24. Pamper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *points at #nb farmer tag* don't make me have to tap the sign

Jay snorted. “I was joking when I said I wanted to be pampered on hand and foot for winning, Ford...”

He visibly deflated. “Ah, so, I take it you'd rather I don't bother…”

They sighed, reaching to cup his jaw with their hand. “Did you _want_ to?”

“.........Well…” Mumbled Ford, his eyes not meeting theirs.

“...Okay, I'd hate for your hard work to go to waste...” Jay murmured, stretching up to nuzzle a soft kiss to his jawline.

“Are you sure? I know my idea of a good time can be a bit… _different_ …” Ford asked, suddenly insecure in his plans.

“...Well now I'd really like to see it.” Said Jay. “If just to know what your idea of a good time is.”

He blushed but still led them to take a seat at their table. “I thought you might appreciate a night off on making dinner, to begin with. Do you have any requests?”

“Mmmm, I already like this plan. But whatever is easiest for you.” Said Jay.

Ford smiled, and set to work.

 

* * *

 

“It tasted different from normal, did you do something different?” Asked Jay, giggling softly after he gestured for them to take a seat, and to let him handle the dishes as well.

“Well.” Ford started to reply, before coughing in embarrassment. “Previously I used to think of food as purely nourishment. But now I can't help but think of your smile, and… well… if you notice a change in my cooking… that's why.” He mumbled sheepishly.

Jay beamed at him as he spoke. “Well, my compliments to the chef. It was wonderful.”

Ford smiled to himself as he finished putting the dishes away. “I know I said I'd take charge of pampering you tonight, but do you have any requests?” 

Jay giggled and shook their head. “Just join me on the couch already and cuddle.”

“I suppose I can manage this.” Replied Ford, sitting next to them.

Their arm automatically wrapped around him, their body molding to his as they leaned against him, their head against his shoulder.

He sighed and let it happen, his body relaxing against theirs. “Actually… Wait. Just let me… Do you mind waiting for a moment? Just, er, close your eyes.”

Jay chuckled and obliged him, fidgeting with anticipation as they waited for him to return. They were about to sneak a peek when they heard him return, and felt his weight next to them as he sat down again.

“Now. Please keep them closed a little longer.” He murmured into their ear, his breath warm against their neck as he leaned close.

Their skin prickled with gooseflesh as they waited to find out what happened next. They heard something small placed on the coffee table, followed by something else. Then his hands were upon them, his fingers deftly undoing their shirt.

“Just trust me.” He murmured into their ear, gently sliding their shirt off their back.

Jay shivered faintly at how exposed they were in the chill air. They let out another shiver, and gasped in surprise when they felt his hands press against their back, the cool oil a shock on their skin.

“I'm sorry.” Ford sheepishly apologized. “I did not think to warm it up first…”

“Mmno. No it's….. it's fine.” Jay murmured, their eyes fluttering open in pleasure as his fingers massaged at their shoulders. “...When did you learn to do this?” They murmured.

Ford chuckled quietly, still kneading the spots of tension away from their shoulders. “It was related to a thesis a colleague had, massage therapy and illness, I got roped into assisting and picked it up a few years ago.”

“Mmm…” Jay mumbled, lost in thought at this.

“...Is something the matter dear?”

“...Hmm? No I- No I'm just deciding if I'm jealous of whoever you practiced on.”

Ford's hands stuttered on their back for a minute before resuming his ministrations. “...Those times were completely different, they were purely research. Without meaning… or emotion behind them.”

“...So what is the meaning behind this time?” Jay whispered.

His hands moved to their neck and shoulders, precise and calculating as he rubbed. “......A desire to do better by you. To… try to describe how much I love you, and want to make you as happy as possible.”

Jay bit their lip, trying to stifle a moan that threatened to slip out when he touched their oh-so sensitive neck. “W-well you're doing a pretty good job of it so far….” They eventually stuttered.

He chuckled. “I'm relieved to hear that.” His hands wormed their way to Jay's hips as his lips brushed against their neck, his warm breath leaving gooseflesh at their collarbone. “If you don't mind… I have another idea…”

“Unless it's us moving to the bed, I'm not sure what else you could do to improve this anymore.” Jay mumbled absently, their thoughts growing cloudy from pleasure as they leaned back against his chest.

“Funny, that was part of it.” Ford replied.

Jay shivered as his lips brushed against their neck again, and giggled when he pressed nearer and they felt his hardness press against their back. “Mmmm, we better get to that bed quick, otherwise I'm going to have to just take you right here on this couch.”

Ford chuckled, his face flushed as he kissed their shoulder. “Perhaps some other day.”

“ _Mmmm, raincheck…_ ” Jay mumbled. “ _Bed now?_ ”

Ford chuckled, sliding out from under them and offering his hand. “Yes dear. _Bed now_.”

They stumbled towards the bed, neither party very willing to disentangle for even the short time it would take them to walk over normally. Ford gently tipped Jay onto the bed when they reached it, looming over them as he leaned down to capture their lips, and just as gently batted their hand away when they reached to palm at his crotch. “ _If it's acceptable… I'd like to spend this time focusing on **you** my dear…_ ” Ford murmured into their ear.

Jay shivered, their eyes growing dark with desire. “ _...I’d feel so guilty though…_ ” They whispered back.

Ford chuckled warmly, his lips ghosting over their throat with a grin. “ _I believe I can…. “tough it out” for now. **Tonight is all about you**._ ”

“ _Well now I just feel spoiled_.” Jay whispered, a shiver running down their spine as Ford ran his hand down their inner thigh, gently caressing their flesh as he removed their clothes.

Ford chuckled again, a wry grin on his face as he knelt before them. “Don't worry, I won't tell.”

Jay shook their head and bit their lip, an incredulous smile on their face as they began to blush. “ _ **Smarty**_.”

Ford's grin widened almost imperceptibly at this, before he went to work, his lips gently ghosting up their calves. A jolt of pleasure crawled down his spine at the gasp Jay gave when he nipped so gently at their inner thigh, a soft kiss pressed to the sensitive skin not a second later.

“ _You're gonna kill me_.” Jay murmured, their eyelids fluttering shut from all the attention.

Ford's brow raised, a dark chuckle escaping him. “Exaggerating won't get you anywhere dear.” He murmured as he leaned nearer, his warm breath tickling their pubic hairs so gently.

Jay's eyes shot open at the sensation, jolting a little where they laid. “ _ **Ford**_.”

Ford straightened immediately where he sat, meeting their eye with a look of concern. “ _Not like this_?” He asked.

Jay bit their lip, their fingers anxiously grabbing at the bedspread. “Y- you don't _have to_ , to, uh.” They stammered.

“ _Do you not want me to_?”

Jay flushed deeper, their eyes not meeting his out of bashfulness. “I- y- What I mean is. Y- you don't have to make yourself…” They trailed off.

Ford stared at them for a moment, before he chuckled quietly, slowly leaning down again. His eyes met theirs, just as blown out from desire as theirs. “It may have… crossed my mind once or twice before.” He murmured. His eyes fluttered shut as his palm absently ran over his crotch, his erection throbbing gently in neglect.

“ _I- if you're really sure- mmph_.” Jay mumbled, words becoming so much harder to do once his lips brushed against them.

“ _I'm… positive…_ ” Ford whispered, brushing another gentle kiss to their slit.

Jay arched off the bed ever so slightly, giggling to themself when Ford gently pressed them back down, a gasp of pleasure escaping this time when he gave their thigh a chastising nip. And their hands grasped tightly at the blankets below, trying to resist the urge to grab at Ford as his mouth and tongue teased their nethers.

Ford glanced up at Jay constantly as he pleasured them, quietly cataloging every twitch, moan and gasp of pleasure, his hand absently palming himself as he did. He startled only slightly when they grabbed at him, their hand pressing his head harder into their crotch. A wry grin and gentle grab of their wrist was his response as he gently removed their hand and set it aside, a soft kiss to their stomach his reply when they sheepishly apologized.

Jay struggled to keep their hands to themself, the way his tongue teased over their clit before he sucked so softly made them feel as if they might unmoor from reality, stars blooming in their vision so faintly. Desperately they tangled their fingers in the sheets as he brought them tantalizingly close to orgasm, wanting to arch up into him so badly they felt like they might fly off the bed.

Ford felt their legs start to tense around him and he flashed them a knowing glance, his hand gently rubbing at their hips as he helped them over their peak and back down again, he himself panting as well when he finally pulled his mouth back afterwards. His other hand absently ran over his own arousal again, palming at himself as he watched Jay regather their focus.

It took a few moments for the stars to fade from their eyes. And if Jay thought how his mouth felt on their clit was unfair, then coming to after their orgasm, their clit still sparking with aftershocks of pleasure, to the sight of Ford palming himself at their feet was a human rights violation. “ _Now you're just being cruel_.” Jay panted. Their eyes ravenously took in the sight before them, Ford beginning to come as undone as they felt.

He couldn't help it. Ford let out a quiet groan at the hungry look they gave him, pleasure sparking low in his gut. “I suppose I can't, ah, can't help myself around you.”

Jay continued to give him a hungry stare as they hauled him fully onto the bed, their lips meeting his in a feverous kiss. 

Ford jolted, his hand grabbing their wrist when he felt them move to grope at him. “Jay… tonight is about you.”

Jay pouted, nuzzling against his face with a frown. “ _But what if what I want is to touch you?_ ”

He gulped, his throat growing dry at their overwhelming desire. “Y- you, ah..”

Jay was grinning at him, their fingers tracing over his obscured erection. “ _Please?_ ”

Ford's eyelids flickered shut, unable to keep himself back from pressing eagerly into their touch. Eventually he nodded.

Jay wasted no time in undressing him, their hands taking special care to trace down his body wherever they could, teasing him warmly.

Ford couldn't help himself and shuddered as Jay's fingers dragged over his ribs, their touch maddening at the best of times. He could feel his pulse quicken when their hand hovered over his crotch, their grasp on the zipper of his fly so very teasing.

Eventually Jay took mercy on him, and left him bare save for his boxers, his arousal tenting behind the soft fabric as he panted softly. “Mmm what a nice sight.” Jay murmured, gently teasing down his boxers.

Ford gulped, nervous excitement pulsing through his veins when Jay finally pulled down his boxers. His cock bounced gently as he fidgeted, precum smeared across the head. A shuddering sigh escaped him when they grasped him, his eyes rolling back so slightly.

Jay was thrilled, watching intently every gasp, moan and thrust he made in pleasure, filing it away for later. Just as Ford had done.

“ _Dear_.” Ford mumbled so very soon, his lip caught between his teeth. He clutched the bedspread in a white-knuckle grip as he gave them a pleading stare, his lip trembling in his teeth.

“ _Let go for me, Ford_.” Jay murmured, their grip on his dick unrelenting as they brought him to orgasm. They smiled to themself as he tensed, his eyes unfocused as he came into the tissue they'd barely remembered to grab.

Ford's chest heaved as he came to again, a dopey smile he would forever deny on his face as he met Jay's eye. “... _Dear_ ……” 

Jay giggled as they crawled up beside him. “Mmm, I think I enjoyed that almost as much as you did.”

“Oh?” Murmured Ford, his arms wrapping around Jay from behind. “Is that so?”

“Ah! _Ford!_ ” Jay yelped quietly, startled by Ford's hands moving to tease them so quickly. “You d-don't have to…”

Ford chuckled, brushing a kiss to their neck. “How about we see if we can get that enjoyment to just as much?” He murmured quietly, his finger gently tracing over their clit, still swollen and sensitive from earlier.

“ _You're spoiling me is what you're doing_.” Jay teased.

Ford couldn't help but smile at how they gasped, their legs tensing around his hand when he gave their neck a chastising nip in reply, followed up with a soft kiss. “If this is spoiling you, I think perhaps you were long overdue.”

“ _Is that your professional opinion?_ ” Jay teased.

Ford rolled his eyes, still smiling and relishing how they shuddered against him when he changed his fingers’ rhythm. “Mmhmm. Doctor's orders dear. Very important. Looks like they need to be carried out _personally_ to ensure the effectiveness of the treatment.”

“Oh, is that so? _How considerate_.” Jay mumbled. Their tiredness was finally starting to catch up with them, and Ford's skilled hands were quickly bringing upon them the haze of impending orgasm.

“ _Shhh, just relax dear_.” Ford whispered into their ear. “Let me take care of _you_ for once.”

Jay mumbled too quiet to make out, any chance of coherent reply lost as soon as Ford brought them to orgasm for the second time that night. Their pulse hummed in their veins as they panted, leaning back against Ford's chest as they fought to regain focus and stay awake, battles they were quickly losing.

Ford chuckled, his hand warmly rubbing their stomach. “ _Rest_ dear. I told you I'd take care of things tonight.”

Jay gave him a quiet smile as he got up to clean up. A teasing remark died on their tongue as they slowly drifted off. The quiet sounds of Ford putting things away, and the soft touch of his hands as he cleaned them both up helping this, until they finally truly drifted off for the night, the covers and Ford's arms wrapped around them as he whispered goodnight into their ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do Not make me regret posting the smuttiest goddamn drabble I have


	25. Obscured

It had been a bemusing afternoon.

Ford had forgotten that the farmer was coming over that afternoon, and was caught off-guard when they walked in. He'd scrambled to clean up his work, but the farmer had stopped him, telling him they didn't mind waiting for him to finish. They liked watching him work, they told him. He hated to admit it but their solitary remark flustered him so terribly he could hardly concentrate on the equipment in front of him. It felt like his hands fumbled every time he grabbed a flask, the small glass containers clinking against each other as he caught it again before it could fall. The tips of his ears burned in embarrassment at the small giggle, unable to be stifled in time, that came from behind him.

For the safety of his equipment (and his pride) Ford finally decided to switch to recording the results of some bacteria samples. But as with the measuring flasks, he was thwarted by his own nerves. He mumbled in annoyance at himself as his hair dangled in the way of the lenses, flipping it away with a gloved hand as he recorded characteristics with the other. He straightened to write a bit more accurately, and once he leaned down again the process began anew, Ford grumbling as he pushed the strands of hair away from his face.

It was about the fourth time he grumbled to himself and brushed his hair out of his eyes that Jay finally stood up and walked over to him. “Here... I can help with that, Ford.”

Ford felt his heart speed up, and to his embarrassment, his face grow warm with blush as they leaned near.

Jay did nothing but continue to smile, gathering his bangs into a bunch, and tying them into a small ponytail, using an elastic they'd been wearing on their wrist to keep it secured. “It's not too tight, is it?” They asked once they had finished.

Ford was oddly quiet for several, tense moments, before he managed to regather his wits enough to speak again. “A-ah. Yes. It's… more than fine. Thank you dear.”

Jay smiled so very gently, beaming in happiness that they'd been helpful. “...What are you observing?”

Ford's heart fluttered at their smile, warmth leaking into every part of him, and threatening to spread to his face once more as a deeper blush. At their question he immediately jumped into research mode, desperate to cling to the one thing he was sure of himself in. The afternoon was soon lost to his scientific ramblings, another new offshoot of conversation branching out whenever Jay asked for clarification. 

Ford couldn't keep the embarrassment out of his tone when they both realised how late it had grown, and that they had never retired to the sitting room as planned.

“This was fun, Ford. I'll drop by tomorrow?” Said the farmer, their hand squeezing his in farewell.

“Yes… Yes this is more than agreeable. I look forward to it.” 

Jay flushed at his words, their smile finally growing shy at his fondness.

“Ah y- yes I should return-” Ford moved to tug out the elastic, having only just realised it was still in his hair.

“ _No_ \- No it's okay, I've got plenty still at home. ‘Sides it kinda seems like a recurring problem?” Jay reassured him, their smile still shy, and a bit sheepish at this point.

“Well, if you're sure.” Ford regarded the small tie in his palm after he waved goodbye to Jay, staring almost curiously at it. _How can they stay so calm?_ He thought to himself. His pulse sped again at the mere memory of how near they were, their face so close to his own when they put his hair up. He shook his head as he got up on shaky knees, moving to finally clear up his work things. He supposed that was a mystery for another day.

* * *

Jay paused as soon as the door closed behind them, glancing about to make sure they weren't being watched. They bit their lip as soon as they were sure, their hands covering their mouth to stifle the quiet squeal that escaped them. _Oh it wasn't **fair**_ , they thought to themself, that someone so serious and stoic could be so pliable, and still look dashing with his hair tied up so quickly. They yelled internally as they recalled how close they'd gotten to his face, his piercing eyes looking at them with so much trust as they put his hair up. Their step had a tiny bit more spring to it as they began their walk back home, their nerves aflutter with excitement as they already looked forward to tomorrow, eager to see his face again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my brain is currently borderlands 3 mush for the foreseeable future so take this one that was just lying around


	26. Barbecue

The scent that hung in the air treaded a dangerous line between okay barbeque and homemade charcoal. Someone had decided that the weather was _perfect_ for a barbeque in Westtown, and what had started as a large-sized gathering, had turned into a town-wide event, as per the norm.

Someone made a joke and Jay pretended to laugh along, while in reality paying attention only to Ford.

He stood at their side. Only if you knew him well, and paid close attention would you notice anything amiss. His posture was stiff even for him. His usual neutral scowl pulled a bit farther back than normal. And his hand shook faintly in Jay's, his grip wavering on a little tight.

“Are you okay?” Jay asked as soon as they were left alone, the townsfolk talking amongst themselves.

Ford let out a long sigh, his weariness peeking through. “I…. For the moment, yes..”

“Let me know if you want to leave. I'm _very_ good with excuses.” Jay whispered as they squeezed his hand in reassurance.

Ford gave a tired chuckle. “I'll keep that in mind.”

After a bit, Ford had begun to relax some. His eyes no longer flicked over to the large barbeque grills quite so often, and his grip on Jay had wavered. A small smile tugged at his lips when the farmer gently ribbed him, his eyeroll giving away his playful acceptance of their remarks.

While everyone grew distracted, the barbeque decided to flare up, flames flickering high and loudly for a moment before it was brought back under control.

Ford stiffened immediately, looking like a deer in the headlights as every muscle froze, every cell of him wanting to flee, leave for safety.

“Ford…. _**Ford**_.” Came Jay's voice at his side, muffled by the loud roar of blood rushing in his ears. 

“Come on, I already said I was starting to get a headache and you agreed to walk me back. It's okay, let's go home.”

Ford nodded numbly, allowing Jay to lead him away, waving distractedly at a few people who said goodbye as they both passed. 

“Clinic or farm?” Jay asked after they had passed out of earshot.

Ford blinked slowly, still numb. “...My clinic.”

Jay nodded, their hand sliding around his back as they resumed their walk.

“I… can manage on my own.. You don't need to bow out on my account.” Said Ford after a few minutes.

“...Wasn’t terribly interesting to begin with.” Jay replied. “...If you'd rather be alone, however, I'll understand.”

Ford fell silent, a far-off look in his eye. “...Well… if you really don't have any other obligations…” He murmured.

“None that spring to mind.”

Ford nodded.

* * *

Jay trailed behind Ford as they entered his clinic, silently assessing him as they shut the door behind them. “Do you want anything to drink?”

Ford was quiet, the far-off look still lingering in his eye. “...Okay.” He eventually murmured.

“Would you like to have it upstairs or down here?”

“....Upstairs.”

Jay gently took his hand as they retired upstairs, their warm grasp grounding Ford however slightly again. “Tea, coffee, milk, or something else?”

Ford mumbled “...Tea sounds nice.” He let out a sigh as he sat on the loveseat, and gave a weak smile when the farmer squeezed his hand before heading to the kitchen.

“Do you want to listen to any music?” Jay asked as they set the kettle to boil.

‘Do you want more distraction?’ He mentally translated. “...No. Not right now dear.”

“Want me to get out any sugar or cream?”

“...Sugar would be appreciated.”

Jay placed the tea and sugar in front of Ford before sitting next to him, their own drink of choice and a book in hand. They said nothing, but leaned gently against his side.

Ford quietly watched the steam for a few minutes, rising in small whiffs of vapor as the heat from the cup seeped into his hands. He wanted to chastise himself. He was _how old_ and still cowered so easily at the dull roar of flames? He wanted to… but he knew Jay wouldn't like it. Their head nuzzled briefly back into his shoulder and he could hear their voice now, arguing with any rebuke he had for himself. _It was a traumatic event, **of course** it affects you still. This doesn't make you a weaker person, **or** worse as a professional. You're allowed to falter._

“Something on your mind?”

“...The usual.” Ford mumbled in reply, his eyes falling shut as he leaned back into the couch.

Jay nodded in understanding, their hand squeezing warmly at his thigh before they went back to their book.

Ford regarded his spouse as they read at his side, his eyes still half-closed. He watched as they sipped and carefully turned the pages, their hand gently tracing across the top of the page as it settled back in its place again. “...What book is that?” He asked quietly.

“Hmm? Oh it- ...it’s just a silly little story I’ve been fond of since I was young. Homeless kid goes on fantastical adventure. Tons of magical creatures. Odd little bits of folklore here and there. Saves race of magical creatures from annihilation, and finds a family for himself along the way.” Jay mumbled, a little bit sheepish at its childishness.

“Hmm.” Ford mumbled quietly. His arm slid behind their back as he settled against them. “What is that?” He asked, pointing to one of the illustrations.

“Hmm? Oh, it’s uh, a little rat cartographer.”

“...The rats can study cartography?”

“Yep. They can even pilot modified toy biplanes.”

Ford stared at the small drawing, slowly digesting what they’d just told him. “Erm, ...it sounds like an interesting book.” 

Jay smiled warmly at him. “It's alright, I know it really doesn't align with your tastes. I like it because it feels… comfortable. It reminds me of the days I spent at the library as a kid, all the good memories I had there and in the books.”

Ford nodded, a small and albeit shaky smile slowly settling on his face. He understood almost perfectly, for there was a small list of books he likes to peruse from his own youth for the same reason, though they were a bit more scientific and logical in their contents. Ford was silent, and took another sip of tea before nuzzling into Jay more, his chin resting atop their head. “Thank you.”

Jay hummed in reply, leaning against him more with a shy smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's just been sitting around for a while


End file.
